Country Wonderland
by CrazyFangirl916
Summary: On hiatus due to writers block for Hetalia.
1. Never Recite Spells You Don't Know

_This new fanfiction is to prove I'm not dead. I'll be continuing my other fanfics, but I can't seem to find inspiration anymore, so until then, I'm doing this!_

* * *

><p>Allie F. Jones, a twelve year old fifth grader, and a first-class otaku, was worried.<p>

Why?

She lost something so precious and valuable to her, she would've commited suicide on the spot if it wasn't for her air-headedness... yeah.

Anyway, she had "accidentally" lost the best Hetalia poster she ever had printed after arguing with her history teacher over the fact that Britain and America should totally date, but that's not the point.

She always carried it with her, no matter what forever!

And now,(she could only hope) her poster was lost in the remains of what used to be a bedroom.

She huffed and took a deep breath before diving into a dirty pile of laundry.

"FOR AMERICA! I AM A HERO!"

She immediately jumped out of the death laundry pile and started breathing almost all of the air in her room.

She was holding an old-looking book with some latin words written on it.

"Huh. _Antiquis libro carminibus. _Wonder what the douche that means. Well, I guess I could take a look."

She opened the book and looked at the first page. "What's this?"

The book's first page had some kind of green seal on it. It also had barely visible and faded words and pictures on it. "Cool."

She squinted at the words on the page. "Let's see here... _Usura potentiae tempore dea i obsecro te traiceret me ad maxima desiderium_..."

Suddenly, the seal started to glow. "Wha..?"

The light engulfed her as she slowly started to fade away, still too speechless and shocked to do anything.

Suddenly, her little sister Mabel, walked up to her room, just as she completely disappeared. "Ugly, it's-

She stopped when she saw that her sister wasn't there. "Huh..." she grinned evilly. "Oh mom~! Sis ran out again~!"

* * *

><p><em>If it sucked, my bad. The story will eventually get better though... I hope...<em>


	2. Why Me?

_I have too much free time on my hands..._

* * *

><p>Allie groaned as she tried to open her eyes. The blinding sun wasn't exactly helping her.<p>

"_W-Where am I...?" _she thought to herself, trying not to stare directly at the sun with her half-open eyes.

So far, the day seemed like it couldn't get any worse.

_"Dudes, check this out! It's a girl!" _

Allie frowned. _"What? Who was that?"_

"_Is she hurt?" _a man with a thick British accent asked, sounding concerned.

_"Ah, what a very beautiful damnsel in distress, no?" _

_"How very annoying. You countries are so immature." _

If Allie's eyes were open, they'd be as wide as dinner plates. _"Oh. My. God. Please tell me I'm surrounded by Hetalia's voice actors."_

She slowly opened one eye, then quickly closed it.

_"HOLY MARTIN LUTHOR IT'S THEM!" _She thought, wanting to scream bloody hell. _"Okay... Calm down Allie... You'll be fine... After all, this is just a dream..."_

She opened her eyes, coming face to face with a tan-haired man with glasses. "Oh! You're alive!"

She screamed and fainted.

England, the blonde, English gentleman, face-palmed. "Now look what you did. You scared the poor girl half to death!"

The French, blonde man with wavy hair held a rose in his mouth. "I think she is more beautiful when she is unconcious, ho ho ho."

The black-haired Chinese man glared at him. "I hope you all die."

Britain sighed. "What do you lot suggest we do with her?"

America picked poor Allie up and slung her over his shoulder. "Well, looks like we got no choice but to take care of her!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND DECIDING THINGS!" he screamed, looking pissed on the outside.

"We have to help her! Besides, I'm an awesome hero, remember?"

England was fuming on the outside, but on the inside...

_"Humph. Well, it looks like that idiot finally made a smart choice for once. I wonder who exactly she is. She looks strangely like America for some reason... Not only that, she looks beautiful..."_

He froze as he mentally panicked. _"HOLY CRAP! DID I JUST THINK A GIRL I DON'T EVEN KNOW IS BEAUTIFUL! NOT ONLY THAT, SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT IDIOT AMERICA!"_

England was secretly panicking in his mind, unknown to the fact that America and this strange girl are more alike than he would hope for...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if England was a bit OOC. I'm not exactly good at his typing his awesome personality.<em>


	3. Meet Saiyo Yay

_Finally..._

* * *

><p>Hello peeps.<p>

If you're wondering who I am, I'm the awesome Saiyo.

Deal with it.

I'm also the best (and awesome) friend of Allie, who always obsesses over anime. I mean, I do that too, but trust me, she's not that much of a hardcore fangirl. (Like me!)

Anyway, I was sitting down in Allie's living room, waiting for the brunette idiot to come down from her isolation chamber, aka, her room.

Instead, her overbearing sister, I mean non-biological brother, came down, looking happy. (Like I give a shiz...)

"MOM!" "he" screeched, once again, killing my eardrums.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing the huge manga I was reading at "his" stupid head.

It hit "him" directly in the forehead. "SCORE!"

"He" screamed in pain and chucked it at me, but "he" obviously missed, because I'm awesome just like that.

Allie's mom, Rea, ran in, looking worried as usual. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

I acted as innocent as possible. I pointed at Allie's non-biological brother. (I forgot "his" name, so don't judge!) "That meanie hit me with my favorite manga!"

Rea gasped and glared at whats-her-I-mean-his-name. "Mabella! What did you do?"

"He" glared at me. "I-I... Allie's gone!"

Well that nearly made me piss my pants. "WHAT? YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-

Allie's mom screamed and ran upstairs. Well duh...

I groaned and ran upstairs, but not before whacking "him" in the head.

When I arrived in Allie's room, it was a mess. There were books and pieces of paper scattered around the room, the computer was messed up, and Allie's collection of anything related to anime was all torn.

Allie's mom soon broke down in front of me, which I have to say, was pretty embarrassing.

I frowned at the awkwardness of the situation, so I just slowly backed away from Allie's mom, but ended up nearly tripping over some kind of book.

I picked it up and opened it.

I noticed an incantation written in the old, yellow pages. It was colored green and looked strangely new.

The pages started to glow an eerie green glow and a weird circle-thingy surrounded me.

Then my world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Finally!<em>

_I would have updated this sooner, but my computer kept dying on me._

_I had to my this chapter extremely short due to my network problems and stuff, so yeah._

_The next chapter will be longer, I promise!_


	4. Knocked Unconscious AGAIN

_I promised you I'd update early, and I made this chapter bigger. FINALLY._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Allie stared at the ceiling of her room. "...What?"

She slowly rose from the bed and looked around, confused. "...Okay, what the fudge?"

She got out of the bed and raised an eyebrow at the American flags surrounding the room she was currently in. _"Flags. How original."_

She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, which unsurprisingly had the American flag printed on it.

She winced in pain from the massive headache she was having. "I wish this damn headache would go away... Dude it seriously hurts..."

She froze when she realized what she said. "...Did I just say dude? OMG, I'm acting not proper anymore, dude!"

She slapped her forehead. "FACK!"

Suddenly, she heard the loud sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. "Crud, some dude are comin' over here!"

She panicked before throwing herself into the closet, hiding herself in a pile of dirty laundry. She held the tip of her nose in disgust, nearly gagging at the stench.

She noticed a brown, familiar-looking jacket beside her. She raised an eyebrow. "This jacket looks kinda familiar..."

Her shoulder brushed against it, and her vision started to blur.

_Memory World_

_'Where am I?' Allie thought, walking through a park filled with people. 'Wait... Central Park? I think I remember visiting here once... But when?'_

_A child-like version of Allie ran through a pathway cutting through the bushes. "Try 'an catch me big bro!" _

_Allie raised an eyebrow. 'Big bro? But I don't have a big brother...'_

_A light brunette boy chased her, laughing as he tried to grab the hem of her dress. "I'm gonna catch you~!"_

_'Who is that...? Is he supposed to be my big brother?' Allie blinked, her eyes watching their every move._

_Suddenly, the kid version of Allie tripped and fell, surprising both the little boy and Allie herself. 'Oh no! Is she okay?'_

_The boy ran over to her, looking worried. "Are you okay, sis? C'mon please tell me you're not hurt, right?"_

_She sniffed and looked up, sniffling. "I-I'm okay big bro.."_

_The boy sighed in relief and grinned. "Man! Allie, ya really got me worried there! I mean, 'cause I'm your big bro after all!"_

_"Huh? What's that supposed to mean Alfred?" _

_"It means I'm gonna protect ya no matter what!"_

Suddenly, Allie woke up in a cramped closet. "Wha... What was that weird dream...?"

_"Hey Britain, ya got any idea where the weird chick we found went?" _a male voice asked, sounding curious.

_"No, and quit bugging me you git!"_

_"Aw, Britain." _this time it was a French man who spoke. _"Don't be so cruel, after all, he's just trying to find a damsel in distress~!"_

_"SHUT IT YOU FROG." _

_"Has anyone checked the closet yet?" _a male Russian voice asked, sounding a bit creepy and omnious.

_"No. I'll go check." _a Chinese male voice said, rattling the closet poor Allie was hiding in.

_"Oh crud." _Allie thought miserably, cursing fate.

_"Oh! It seems to be locked." _

_"Ha! Not for long!"_

Allie gulped, praying that she wouldn't be killed/embarrassed by the weird guys who took her.

Suddenly, the door to the closet was kicked open, knocking out Allie in the process.

"Oops..." American sweat-dropped when he saw Allie's pathetic body on the floor. "I think I may have kicked the door too hard on the poor chick..."

Britain face-palmed and ran over to Allie. He put his hand on her forehead, sighing in relief when he saw that she was still alive. "IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

America wagged a finger at him. "Ah, but I _could _have."

Russia suddenly appeared behind him, looking vicious. "That was unusually unheroic of you, America. Knocking out a poor girl."

America froze when Russia's words sunk in. "Unheroic...?"

He suddenly started to break down. "NO FREAKING WAY AM I UNHEROIC! THIS HAD TO BE A FLUKE! IT HAD TO! IT HAD TO! IT HAD TO!"

France screamed in panic when America started chucking random things at people, only being able to effectively knock out China, while Russia had secretly exited the room, enjoying the misery he caused.

A vase hit France directly on the forehead, knocking him out as well.

"CALM DOWN! YOU'LL DESTROY THE ROOM!" Britain yelled, but was obviously ignored.

"...FIne then. I didn't want to use this.." he muttered, pulling out something from his back. "America! I have ice cream!"

America stopped his rant and suddenly started to drool. "ICE CREAM? NO WAY MAN, I'M SO GONNA HUG YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He literally jumped to Britain, which only obviously made him fall flat on his face and knock himself unconsious... Again...

Britain sighed and slung the unconcious America over his shoulder. He glanced at Allie, who was still unconsious.

"...I hope the poor girl wakes up soon. It'll be a shame if I didn't manage to learn her name, or get in good terms with her."

He shook his head. "Oh well. I don't want to be an impatient limey."

He glanced at America, then at Allie. _"The more I think about it, the more I realize how much this girl and America look alike... I'll ask America about it later..." _

_**Elsewhere**_

Saiyo groaned as she opened her eyes.

She gasped when she found that she was staring into the brown eyes of a black-haired Japanese boy.

"Hello. I am Japan. Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. Gosh. <em>

_Finally, I freaking updated early! Yay for spare time! :D_

_Sorry for the grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc._

_Btw, I'd like to thank Star1412 for telling me about my perspective thingy problems._

_I have the tendency to switch perspectives mid-sentence, my bad._


	5. Oh Crudmonkeys

_Finally, a chapter that didn't suck... I just hope this one won't either._

_Sorry if this is kinda short._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

_**With Saiyo (duh, who do you think, Santa Claus?)**_

Saiyo blinked twice, still not believing the fact that she was staring into the eyes of an anime character she was obessing about.

"...You're real, right?" she finally asked, poking Japan's forehead.

"Yes." he replied. "Why are you asking?"

"...If I died right now, I would die happy and loved."

"May I ask why?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because I met you."

"...Thanks...?"

"You are very welcome." Saiyo fainted.

Japan sweat-dropped, then Italy came running in. "Japan~! Come play football with me and Germany~!"

Italy froze in his tracks when he saw poor Saiyo, unconsious, yet strangely happy. "Wow, it's a sexy lady! What's her name?"

Japan shrugged, staring at poor Saiyo's flustered face. He noticed a red liquid coming out of her nose. "It seems she has a nosebleed."

"What? Oh no, we better call a doctor!" Italy soon started to freak out, then freaked out even more when Saiyo looked like she was going to drown in a pool of her own blood.

Soon enough, Germnay ran into the scene when Italy started screaming in Italian. "What is it?"

He noticed Saiyo and frowned. "Who is this girl? And why is she in a puddle of blood? Did Italy scrape his knee again?"

Japan once again shrugged.

Germany groaned and whacked Italy on the head when he tried to run around the German in panic. "Oi, explain to me why this girl is in a puddle of blood."

"Idon'''mscaredIsshegoingtodieIdon'tknowbut-

"Alright, I get it." Germany sighed and picked up Saiyo and slung her over his shoulder. "This girl is soaked with blood. We should bring her back to the base to fix her up, what do you think?"

Italy nodded rapidly, while Japan (give me a break) shrugged once again. "Well then, me and Italy will clean the puddle, while Japan cleans the girl." He threw Saiyo over to Japan, who caught her skillfully.

"Me?" Japan asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, because unfortunately, I don't trust Italy enough to leave him on his own for more than two seconds. He'll probably get captured or end up getting beaten up by Bulgaria or something."

Italy pouted. "But Germany~!"

Japan left the scene quickly before Italy could get into a hissy fit. He glanced at Saiyo, whose body was slung over his shoulder. "Hm, this girl could be interesting. I wonder who she is."

_**With Allie **_

Allie cautiously walked through the long hallways of America's house. "...Why do I always get lost?"

If you're wondering why Allie is actually concious FOR ONCE, it's because she woke up just a few minutes ago, and decided to get a drink, forgetting the fact that she wasn't in her house anymore.

Not only did she get lost in America's huge house/mansion?, she was thirsty. FREAKING THIRSTY to be exact.

"Wah..." she sniffled, becoming more and more depressed when she realized she was literally walking in circles.

"...I think I should start moving forward."

_In elsewhere_

Britain sighed and walked through the corridors with a plate of his scones-slash-death bread. He also had a glass of water._(thankfully not made by him)_

He knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you awake?"

...

He sighed when there was no answer and opened the door. "I wonder when the girl will wak-

He froze when he saw that Allie was no longer in her bed.

He dropped the tray he was holding. "Oh no."

_**Five Minutes later**_

Lithuania, America, and Britain were searching for Allie, worried that she was lost somehwhere.

I mean, they barely even knew her and all, but they, minus Lithuania & Britain, owed her for knocking her out with the door.

And technically, Britain did take a fancy to her, so he decided to help in their search as well.

Lithuania helped because he's Lithuania.

America groaned in frustration when he found that Allie wasn't in any of the corridors or rooms he checked.

He ran through one corridor, then noticed Allie's (or Lithuania's) brown, wavy hair leaving the hallway.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, chasing after the brunette somebody.

_**With Allie**_

Allie aimlessly walked through the hallways, sighing whenever she found that the hallway she entered was empty and seemed to have no end.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Wait a minute!"

She gasped, scared. She suddenly started to run. "S-Stay away!"

"No, I'm just trying to help ya!"

_**With America**_

He finally found Allie, who was wandering around, looking lost. He tried to approach her, accidentally scaring her in the process.

"S-Stay away!" she yelled.

"No, I'm just trying to help ya!" he yelled back, trying to grab her brown hair.

...Unfortunately, that was a big mistake.

She started to panic even more when his fingers brushed against her hair.. "H-HELP!" she screamed, trying her best to get away from America.

Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was running to, so she crashed into the huge bookshelf.

Allie, too scared to move, could only watch as the bookshelf toppled, about to crush her.

America's heart almost stopped completely. "ALLIE!"

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, drama bomb!<em>

_What will happen to them? Will Allie make it? What will America do? Keep on reading to find out! D:_


	6. Waking up AGAIN

_I suck at drama._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Lithuania gasped when he saw the fallen bookshelf. "M-Mister America!" he cried, running over to the bookshelf, which was covered by a large cloud of dust. "A-Are you alright?"

The dust cleared a bit, and Lithuania saw that America was on top of Allie, shielding her from the impact of the falling bookshelf.

"_I'm okay..." _he groaned, slowly lifting himself, and the bookcase up.

He looked down on Allie. _"Are you alright...?_"

She nodded, tears slowly streaming out of her sapphire blue eyes. "I-I.."

"I-It's alright." he groaned as he slowly lifted the bookcase_(with Lithuania's help of course_) and pushed it away from Allie. "You're not hurt, are you Allie?"

"...H-How do you know my name...?"

"...I don't know myself..._Ow..." _he hissed in pain and turned over.

Allie started to cry. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking a-and... T-This is all my fault!"

America tried to stand up, but ended up on the floor, writhing in pain. "B-By the way... I think I've seen you before..."

"S-Sir! I think you should rest..." Lithuania told him, sounding worried and alarmed.

Allie nodded. "I agree with her."

Lithuania froze. "...Her?"

Allie nodded, not noticing that Lithuania was a dude.

"...Alright..." he muttered, looking depressed.

"O-Oh no..! Did I say something wrong?" she gasped when Lithuania sulked in his emo corner.

"_**No..." **_he muttered gloomily, sighing deeply. "It's alright..."

Allie smiled in relief. "Oh that's good. The name's Allie!"

"Um... Mine's Lithuania..." Lithuania felt awkward around her, mostly because most of the female contact he's had is from either Belarus or Hungary, both of which don't act like Allie...

Allie punched his arm. "Cool name!"

Lithuania laughed nervously as he rubbed his throbbing arm. _"Well... She sure has an arm... Ha ha ha..."_

_**With Saiyo**_

Japan stared at the still unconscious Saiyo, noticing the similarities between them.

Saiyo had long, slightly curled, black hair and brown eyes. She also had a pale face and her voice wasn't exactly loud or American.

And because of her accent, Japan assumed she was Chinese-Japanese. Her voice sounded childish like China's voice, yet her voice also had the seriousness of Japan's voice.

He sighed and sipped his tea. _"I'm thinking about this too much... I should relax."_

"JAPAN!" China screamed, bursting into Japan's home, making him spill his tea.

Japan's eyebrow twitched and he glanced at China, slowly reaching for a tissue. "How many times have I told you about knocking first?" he wagged his finger at the older country while scolding him. "Don't keep forgetting your manners and blah, blah, blah blah-

"Oh? Who's this?" China asked, curiously poking Saiyo's forehead. "Wow! Her face is burning!"

"What? Let me see." Japan placed his hand on Saiyo's forehead and flinched as he brought his hand away. "You are right. China, please give me that hot towel."

China nodded and picked it up with his hands still hidden by his sleeves. "Is she going to be okay, aru?"

Japan nodded and carefully placed the towel on her forehead. "Do not worry. When she wakes up, I will give her some Miso soup to help her."

"You know, America found a girl outside our meeting area two days ago, aru." China told him, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Oh really?" Japan replied, sounding interested. "What did she look like?"

"Well, she looked kinda like America, but she fainted right away, aru."

Japan nodded as he stood up. "Please excuse me. I need to change my kimono."

China waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, okay! I'll be waiting right here, aru!"

China turned to Saiyo and began to play with her black hair, unware that a pair of dark, brown eyes were glaring at him.

_**"If you value your life... Leave the hair alone." **_A feminine, ominous voice growled, sounding demonic.

China froze and screamed in fear. "IT'S A DEMON, ARU!"

_"I'm not a friggin' demon..." _Saiyo hissed, looking sickly and tired. _"I'm a sixteen year-old girl, thank you very much..." _

"What is wrong China?" Japan asked, walking into the room with a blank, yet slightly worried, expression. "Oh, you are awake."

China raised an eyebrow, then looked at Saiyo, who was baring her strangely ferocious and sharp teeth. He gulped and moved farther away from her. "I-I'm s-sorry, a-aru..."

Saiyo nodded and shielded her face with her arm. "_I feel horrible..." _

"Well it seems you have caught a cold," Japan quickly walked out the room and came back holding a tray with a bowl of rice and Miso soup. "This will make you feel better."

"_Thank you." _Saiyo said weakly, slowly moving into an upright position. _"You know, you're pretty nice to me, even though I'm a complete stranger."_

"Well it is polite thing to do, seeing that you're sick." Japan lifted the cover of the bowl and place it down. "Here."

He gave the bowl to Saiyo, who bowed gratefully. "_Arigato."_

"You speak Japanese?" Japan asked, sounding surprised.

She took a small sip of the soup and nodded. "_Hai, _but not much."

"Oh oh!" China yelled, waving his arms around. "Do you speak Chinese?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, no. But I do know how to write and understand Chinese characters," she took a sip of the Miso soup and smiled at Japan. "_Arigato. _This Miso soup is really helping me."

Japan bowed politely. "Thank you. I didn't know you liked Miso Soup."

However, Saiyo didn't hear him because China suddenly started to fuss over how she couldn't speak Chinese and such. She also ended up getting lost in her own thoughts.

_"Huh... I wonder how Allie's doing..."_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long... :( <em>

_I totally suck. I tried to make it up to you guys by making this chapter longer._


	7. I'm Canada

_Finally..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allie's POV<strong>_

I slowly sipped my hot chocolate while witnessing The Allies (except China) argue over who to fight in the "Axis of Evil", which is what America called it.

America was telling them 'bout some new member and how they should fight back or somethin', but it's not really any of my buisness...

Anyways, I rummaged through my bag to get my laptop, which miraculously came with me when I got knocked out, along with all the other junk inside.

America stopped with his explanation on how he could be a hero to stare at my awesome Macbook Pro.

I flipped it open, and glanced at America. "...What?"

"What's that?"

"It's a blue rectangle." I deadpanned, not really interested in explaining the awesomeness that comes with it.

"Oh. And anyway..."

I sighed and face-palmed, noticing a cute, white bear sitting on the far corner of the room. I smiled, closed my laptop, then walked over to it, bending down to look it straight in the eye.

_"Hello." _Someone whispered, surprising me a little.

I grinned when I realized that a dude who looked strangely like America was holding the cute bear.

"Hi! My name's Allie, what's yours?"

"I'm Canada."

_**Somewhere else**_

_**Third Person**_

Japan's eyebrow twitched as he watched Turkey and Greece throw just about anything breakable at each other.

...Actually, Turkey was the one throwing random objects, while Greece was successfully dodging while throwing insults at the taller man.

China had graciously volunteered to watch Saiyo as she recuperated in his room.

As for Japan, he had to deal with the two who just happened to decide to visit Japan at the exact same time.

How strangely predictable.

"U-Um..." Japan stepped in between the two before Turkey was able to throw a table at Greece. "Could you please stop fighting? I have a sick guest-

"Listen to him you little piece of-

"You should talk. Chicken."

"Wha-? I'M TURKEY YOU PIECE OF SH-

Saiyo stomped into the room, wearing one of Japan's kimonos. "OI! SHUT YOUR TRAPS, THE WALLS ARE PAPER THIN YOU IDIOTS!"

And with that, she screamed at them to get a job and life, then slammed the door.

"...What just happened/Who was that?" Both Greece and Turkey asked, turning to Japan, who was busy face-palming.

**_Elsewhere...(Like I care.)_**

Britain groaned as America continued to lecture everyone (except for China. He had to do something) about how "awesome" and "heroic" he is.

He shook his head and turned to Allie. "Allie-

He stopped and frowned when he realized that Allie was no longer where she was originally sitting.

"Allie?" he asked, standing up. He walked over to her. "Why are you talking to a wall?"

Allie glanced at Britain and raised an eyebrow. "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"There's no one there."

Allie was about to respond, but Canada quickly cut her off. "_Don't blame him. I just can't seem to noticed by anyone..."_

Allie frowned, but nodded. "Sorry, guess I was just really lonely." she gave him a fake, yet reassuring, laugh.

Britain nodded, blushing when he realized how cute Allie looked. "E-Erm.. W-Well... P-Please excuse me..."

Allie nodded and gave Canada a quick glance. "Hope I get to meet you again."

_"Me too."_

* * *

><p><em>Sucky chapter. I know. <em>

_I. Need. Inspiration._


	8. Allie & Saiyo

_I... LIVE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Allie quietly nibbled on a hamburger as Britain sat beside her, thinking of a way to start a conversation with the brunette.

"...So, how's that burger?" He turned to Allie, who paused in her nibbling. "Fine, thanks."

...

"...How do you like it here so far?"

Allie paused in her nibbling again and grinned at Britain. "Awesome! I made new friends, and I probably won't flunk in history anymore!"

"Oh." Britain mentally smacked himself. _"So much for conversations..."_

"Why do you hate France so much?" Allie asked, taking a huge bite out of her burger. "I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

Britain rolled his eyes. "That's probably because you're too sweet and innocent. Even France can't possibly stand to hurt you."

"_**What**_?" Allie suddenly growled, glaring daggers at the English gentleman. "_**Did you call me cute?"**_

"W-What? Why would I ever do such a thing? Ha ha ha..." Britain gulped. _"She may look sweet and innocent, but the moment you call her cute..."_

"U-Uh... W-Well, Allie," Britain relaxed himself. "Do you happen to have any other friends?"

Allie's expression softened. "...I have one friend... I really miss her..." she sighed. "She makes school more interesting..."

"Oh? Who?"

"Her name is Saiyo. She's 16, like me, has black hair and brown eyes, loves anime, manga, inventing new things, learning new things, and gardening. She's my best and only friend."

_**Britain's POV**_

Did I hear her right? Did she say, "my only friend?" She's a nice girl, so why does she have only one friend?

"Why?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a sad look on her face. She really reminds of America when he was little too...

"I'm adopted, you see. Everyone in my school calls me an orphan and makes my life miserable. Saiyo is the only reason I'm still alive, so she's really important to me." Her eyes look bleak. "Even in my own house, I'm teased. Especially by my sister and mom."

What? I mean, mums are supposed to be nice, right? "What do you mean?"

"My younger sister keeps reminding me I have no real family, and that she'll never be my 'real sister'. My mom, on the other hand, doesn't realize she's actually hurting me by saying things like, "Orphans are more depressed than normal people", or "You're an orphan Allie, so don't be so mean and try to appreciate what we do for you."

I was left speechless. She looked so happy almost all the time... Is this really what her life is like?

Allie suddenly laughed. "My life sucks, doesn't it?" she turned to me and grinned. "But thanks to you guys, my life suddenly looks better, doesn't it?"

I blinked before smiling. "...It is."

Suddenly, America suddenly appeared behind us and wrapped his arms around us. "ALLIE! DON'T WORRY, THE HERO WILL DEFINITELY MAKE YOUR LIFE AWESOME! NO, BETTER THAN AWESOME!"

I quickly escaped his crushing embrace and glared at the idiot. "AMERICA! WARN US NEXT TIME YOU IDIOT!"

France and Russia were right behind him, France looked like he had been crying, while Russia had his usual creepy expression on his face.

"Allie, your life will be better if you become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia suddenly appeared behind Allie, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder.

France suddenly gasped and pulled Allie away from Russia. "Don't trust him! Allie, become French territory at once!"

Immediately, my protective instinct kicked in. "FROG! TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER AT ONCE! DO YOU HEAR ME-

"That's too bad! Allie doesn't deserve to be with the black sheep of Europe!"

"I told you not to bloody call me that!"

In the middle of the chaos, I noticed Allie was laughing. I smiled at her before I began to bicker with France.

_**Allie's POV**_

I couldn't stop laughing as Britain, France, America, and Russia fought over me, yelling that I should become their territory, or something like that.

But while in the chaos, I noticed Canada running over to me with Kumajirou in his arms. "ALLIE~!" he whined, throwing his arms around me, while STILL managing to hold onto the bear.

"C-Canada! What's wrong?"

"YOUR LIFE IS SO SAD! M-M-MAPLE!" he cried, squeezing me in his protective embrace.

"Who're you?" Kumajirou asked, looking up at poor Canada.

"I-I-I-_WAH_!"

I sweat-dropped before smiling and looking up at the blue sky.

_Saiyo... I made new friends, you know? But... I still miss you... I hope you're alright wherever you are..._

_**Third Person**_

"_GAH_! I'm not alright!" Saiyo yelled, throwing her arms up into the air.

Japan sighed before wrapping up Saiyo's hand with a piece of cloth. "Saiyo-chan, please be more careful. I told you not to touch the automatic paper-cutter that I'm currently inventing,"

"_Owowowow..._" Saiyo's eyes began to water. "It hurts..."

"Here," Japan pressed a wet towel against Saiyo's wrist. "This will help, but not so much. I will go get some bandages." Japan stood up and left the room.

Saiyo sighed and sniffled, pressing the towel against her skin. "Damnit..."

Soon enough, China burst into the room, screaming out Saiyo's name. "SAIYO! ARE YOU OKAY, ARU?"

She nodded and sighed. "It's just a little cut. Nothing to be worried about, China-kun."

China glanced at Saiyo's bandaged arms and sighed. "Fine... But are you sure it doesn't hurt, aru?

She nodded and bowed down. "_Arigato_. Thank you for your concern."

China blushed and laughed nervously. "O-Oh! It's alright, aru!"

Saiyo looked up and grinned at China. Suddenly, Japan quickly entered the room and completely ignored China's protests as he shoved China aside to help Saiyo.

"Here is some Miso soup." He told her, handing her some soup. "I also made you a bento just in case you are hungry later."

She smiled and nodded. "_Arigato _Japan. _Demo... _You didn't need to go through all this trouble."

"It is fine. You are guest after all."

"Japan~!" Italy yelled, running into the room. "Ve~! It's time to eat!"

Italy stopped and took a moment to inspect Saiyo. "Hey~! You're the pretty lady I met earlier!"

Saiyo nodded and grinned. "I assume you're Italy, correct?"

"Wow! How'd you know?"

"You smell like pasta," Saiyo pointed out, pointing to Italy's uniform. "You also happen to have a white flag in your back pocket."

Soon after pointing that out to Italy, Germany burst into the room looking as pissed as usual. "ITALY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAND GUARD! AND WHERE IS YOUR HELMET?"

Italy yelped in surprise just a Germany picked him up by the collar. "Ve~! It made me feel shorter!"

Germany rolled his eyes, then Italy remembered something. "Germany, do I smell like pasta to you?"

"What?" Germany then noticed China sitting across the room with a confused expression. "YOU! YOU'RE PART OF THE ALLIES!" He grabbed a gun from who-knows-where and started to shoot and China, who started to run around the room, waving his arms around frantically.

Saiyo laughed at both Japan and China's expense as Germany and China continued to wreck Japan's living room.

Saiyo laughed, then remembered something important. _"Wait a minute..." _she thought, looking around the room.

_"I remember finding a yellow bird awhile ago in Japan's automatic bird bath... It had a note addressed to Germany, but I forgot to tell Japan until now."_

"Er... Japan?" Saiyo poked Japan's shoulder. "I just remembered something really important."

"What?" Japan asked, looking at Saiyo with a exasperated expression.

"There was this little, yellow cute bird in your birdbath with a letter addressed to Germany."

Germany heard Saiyo and stopped shooting at poor China. "WHAT! IS THE BIRD ALRIGHT?"

Saiyo raised her eyebrows at Germany's sudden outburst. "Well actually, no. The bird seemed a bit injured, so I let it rest in the robotic nest Japan also made for the birds living in his trees."

Germany frowned deeply. "No... That bird belongs to my bruder, Prussia."

"R-Really? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure... Gilbird, his pet bird, is always with him, so if he gets hurt, Gilbird would usually get hurt as well."

Italy gulped. "W-We won't have to-

"Italy! Japan! Pack your bags! We're going over to Austria's place!"

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! :D<em>

_I made an extra-long chapter for you guys, so I hope you liked it! _

_We finally have spring break, which is good for you guys so I'll update more quickly, unless I have writer's block._

_Again._


	9. The Plot Has Finally Revealed Itself

_I've been in a depressed mood lately..._

_But my writing doesn't show it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Saiyo silently sipped her tea as she watched Switzerland and Germany start a glaring contest against Austria.

The group of four had somehow managed to get there without falling into a pit dug by that "jack*ss Britain", falling into a river, falling into a ditch, falling into a pond, or nearly blowing up thanks to Italy's carelessness with hand-grenades.

...Otherwise now known as mouth-grenades thanks to Italy.

By the way, in case you guys were wondering why Switzerland was here, the answer was simple:

Austria invited Liechtenstein, and there was no way he'd leave Liechtenstein on her own with the Austrian.

Hungary sighed and shook her head and turned to Saiyo. "So, you're Saiyo, right? I've heard a lot about you from Italy!"

Saiyo looked surprised. "_Gomen_. I don't remember making any actual contact with the Italian. How did he-

"He told me he watched you while you were with Japan. He said he was too busy training with Germany to actually talk to you though."

_"That figures." _Saiyo thought, mentally rolling her eyes. "So, what has he been telling you about?"

She laughed and took a sip of her tea. "Well, he said that Japan had taken quite a shine to you. It's especially rare for Japan to warm up to strangers that quickly."

Japan, who was originally chatting with Italy, fell silent.

"Japan is such a quiet and awkward nation, you know? In fact, I heard that it even took quite a long time for China to get his "younger brother" to warm up to him."

Saiyo sweat-dropped and pointed to a silent and embarrassed Japan. "You do you that he's standing right here Hungary-sempai, right?"

"Ahem," Japan coughed and tuned to Hungary. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Miss Hungary, but I think we're all forgetting the reason why we are here."

Germany nodded, glared at Austria one more time, then looked at both Austria and Hungary normally. "Saiyo found my bruder's bird, Gilbird, injured. Did something happen to Prussia?"

Austria gave Hungary a look and she raised her hands up defensively. "It wasn't me! I didn't smack Austria around with my skillet recently. (Unfortunately)."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Prussia? You mean that albino ego-maniac."

Germany sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"I saw him earlier mumbling something about vengeance."

Germany stood up. "Where?"

"Hey, calm down. I saw him near one of your German camps southwest. I was training with my sister when we passed him."

Germany nodded and turned to Saiyo, Japan, and Italy. "You three! Get your things and head over to my place as soon as possible!" he yelled, grabbing his knapsack and running back in the direction of Japan's home.

"Ve~! Germany, wait for me~!" Italy yelled, running after the German at top speed.

Japan bowed politely at Austria. "_Arigato. _Thank you for the tea." he quickly ran after Germany and Italy.

Saiyo rolled her eyes and stood up, but she noticed that Austria made a hand gesture for her to stop.

"Hungary, please clean my piano for me."

"Okay!" she saluted him with her frying pan and went off.

Austria sighed and sipped his tea. He turned to Allie and handed her a book with something written on it. "I found this under my sofa. I think Prussia must have accidentally dropped it."

She raised and eyebrow and opened the book. It was full of German writing. "What is this?"

"His diary." Austria told her, casually sipping his tea. "And if I were you, I wouldn't let Hungary know that. She has a tendency to torture Prussia whenever she gets the chance to."

"Uh huh..." she stuffed the diary into her bag, not really caring if she could ruin Prussia's image if she translated that and read to the entire world.

Just keeping it and not giving it back would be enough for her.

Just enough.

_**With Allie**_

"Hey Russia." Allie poked the Russian. "I have a question."

"Da?"

"Why is Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia living with you?"

Russia chuckled darkly and patted her head. "You'll understand when everyone becomes one with mother Russia..."

Allie didn't get it, so she raised an eyebrow. She noticed the pipe he was holding and pointed at it. "Can I hold your pipe? It looks cool."

Russia gave a tiny frown before hesitantly giving it to her. "Woah, it looks really cool! Is it your weapon or something?" Allie exclaimed, examining it not-so-carefully.

"You could say that."

Allie's smile suddenly disappeared and she quickly gave the pipe back. "Is something wrong?"

"...There's blood on that pipe."

"Oh, I thought I had already washed that off."

Allie slowly moved away from Russia. "..."

America ran in with a hamburger stuffed in his mouth. "_Wuffs wu Awwie!" _

Allie nodded and stood up, waving goodbye to Russia. "Bye Russia!"

He waved back with a creepy smile plastered onto his face.

**_Outside Mister Russia's House_**

"Man, that place was creepy!" America exclaimed, stopping for a moment to breathe in the fresh air. "It felt like I was being watched or something! Glad I'm not in that creepy mansion anymore..."

"You're such a butt to Russia." Allie pouted, jumping on America's back. "The only thing I thought was creepy was the blood on his pipe."

"Wow, he still didn't bother to wash it off?"

"...Please don't tell me where the blood came from... I'm nauseous..." Allie looked like she was about to puke.

"You were always the one with the weak stomach!" America joked.

"Huh?"

America stopped dead in his tracks and glanced back to stare at Allie. "What... Did you say?" Allie gasped, her eyes widening.

"I..."

Suddenly, a greenish glow appeared behind the two. "Holy-

"Crud, Allie, hold on tight!" America screamed, running to avoid the greenish light.

"W-What is that?" she yelled, looking behind to get a good look at the glow. It seemed to be chasing after them.

"I don't know, but my gut told me to run! Always trust my gut!" he replied, narrowly missing a tree.

"ALLIE!" suddenly, Britain was running beside them, also in panic. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

She nodded frantically while America stuck his tongue out at the Englishman. "OI, I'M A LIVING BEING TOO, YA KNOW!"

"AMERICA, NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Allie screamed, bending down to dodge a branch. "BRITAIN, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"QUIT SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" America yelled, nearly tripping over a frog. "GAH!"

"F-Fine! It seems to be reacting to my magic!" Britain glanced back and cursed. "It also seems to be attracted to you and Allie!"

The glow suddenly appeared on top of them, covering the sky and turning it into a eerie green color.

They all screamed before the glow enveloped them.

Suddenly, the glow disappeared, and left no trace of the three, except for a spell book that Britain probably dropped.

The book was opened to a certain page that was in Latin...

_Diversis Dimensionem Porta._

_**Back With Saiyo**_

"Where are we?" Saiyo inquired, her feet digging into the soft sand. "I can tell we're in the desert, but are we in Egypt or something?"

"Yes, but just somewhere near that statue over there." Germany pointed at the Spinx. He frowned. "I don't get Egyptians."

"Just like how you don't get Catholics." Saiyo pointed out, smiling.

"How did you know that?"

She pointed at Italy, who was merrily chatting with a quiet Japan. "He's Catholic, and you don't get him."

"Good point."

Saiyo yawned and covered her mouth. "When do we get to that camp of yours? We've been walking for hours, and my yukata is getting dirty."

"Ve~! I agree with Saiyo!" Italy whined, collapsing on the sand. "Can't we just rest~?"

"Not until we find my bruder." Germany grabbed the Italian's collar and dragged him across the sand.

Italy pouted at Saiyo and she easily gave in. "Germany, don't be so mean to Italy."

Germany rolled his eyes and let go of Italy. "Fine, just don't let him out of your sight, okay?"

She nodded and noticed a green tent not too far from where they were. "Look! It must be your tent!"

Italy ran ahead of Japan and Germany, practically dragging Saiyo along with him.

"Ve~! Germany, look! This is-

Suddenly, the sand beneath them collapsed.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~!/AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed.

"Italy/Saiyo!" Japan and Germany both yelled, running over to the hole that Italy and Saiyo fell in.

Suddenly, the sand collapsed beneath them as well.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/Oh!"

A German soldier heard screams in the distance and turned to another soldier. "Did you hear that?"

"Why should we care?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p><em>...I have nothing to say.<em>

_Besides, in the Genre section, I did put Action/Adventure, so you better expect a lot of action in the next chapter... Or not._

_Just kidding._


	10. What the crapola is happening here?

_Beware of extreme cursing that is luckily bleeped out._

_That is all I'm going to say._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Prussia ran as fast as the wind to try to avoid a mob of fangirls.

...No seriously. He was actually getting hounded by a bunch of possibly rabid fangirls.

_"Damnit, the awesome me shouldn't have to go through this!" _Prussia thought, turning his head and regretting it.

The fangirls were getting closer and closer.

"Aw shi-

Suddenly, a hand shot out of a bush beside him and dragged him into it. Before Prussia could speak, however, the hand quickly covered his mouth. "_Don't make a sound!_" whoever grabbed him hissed.

Prussia nodded and watched as the fangirls passed by the bush without even sparing it a glance. Some of them were screaming Prussia's name.

The hand covering his mouth moved away. "Good, we're safe... At least for now. Those fangirls are like vultures. The moment you're vulnerable, they strike."

"Er... Okay, but who're you?" Prussia asked, trying to get a good look at the man who just saved his butt.

"Even if I did save you, I can't trust you. You may be my enemy, you may also be not." The man frowned and stood up, brushing off dust from his clothes.

Then Prussia noticed something important. The man who just saved him happened to look almost exactly like Germany, and also happened to have a chest.

Wait... WHAT.

"Y-You're a girl?" Prussia screamed, backing away from his savior only to smack into a tree. _"T-This is the second time I've mistaken a girl for a guy..!"_

"Huh? Yeah, what about it?" The girl asked, raising an offended eyebrow. "Oh, you never noticed that?"

"Err... Well..."

"Never mind! I hear the fangirls approaching!" she hissed, grabbing his wrist. "Follow me! I'll lead you to my home, but only because you seem trustworthy and your life is in terrible danger."

"Th-

Prussia was cut off when she suddenly dragged him with much force, accidentally making him smash into the ground.

The ground then opened up, swallowing up Prussia and the blonde. Prussia screamed as the darkness enveloped both of them.

...However the girl merely sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

_**With Italy, Britain, America, Germany, & Russia**_

"Ve~!" Italy sang cheerfully, skipping through the sidewalk. "It's nice and sunny, I like it!"

"Da." Russia agreed, smiling at the bright yellow sun. "I like being here."

Britain frowned. "Well, we can't stay here forever, can we? We're nations, and it's our duty to-

"Britain, quit being a spoilsport!" America nudged him with his elbow. "This place doesn't seem dangerous, so let's explore a bit! Besides, we gotta look for Allie and... Saiyo, right?"

"Even though it seems pretty safe," Germany told him, putting his hand on America's shoulder. "We can't just judge the place just by what it looks like. It's probably too early in the morning for this place to show it's true colors."

"Well, even if it is dangerous you won't need to worry because," Suddenly, a glint in America's blue eyes appeared. "I'm the hero!"

Suddenly, a mob of fangirls appeared. "IT'S AMERICA! OHMYGOSH HE SAID THE LINE!" They started to run after them, but on instinct, they started to run. (Russia especially when he noticed a Belarus cosplayer.)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Germany yelled, dragging a crying Italy, who was waving his white flag "ITALY, QUIT SURRENDERING!"

"AMERICA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Britain screamed, narrowly avoiding a drooling fangirl with a USUK shirt.

Russia screamed as the Belarus cosplayer screamed, "Brother, become one with me! Marry me, marry me, marry me-

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS GOING ON?" A brunette girl suddenly screamed, emerging from a white, Spanish-styled house. "OI, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, THERE'S GOING TO BE A 99% chance of S**T STORM, AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU!"

Suddenly, all the fangirls ran away, possibly scared of her wrath, or of the fact that she had a whip with her. That looked used.

"F**king fangirls..." she growled, clenching the whip tightly in her hands. She then noticed the group of guys the fangirls were chasing and approached then with a frown plastered onto her face. "Who the f**k are you?"

"Well, that was rude." Britain muttered, brushing himself off. "My name is Britain. This lot here," he pointed to America, Germany, Italy, and a mentally scarred Russia. "is America, Germany, Italy, and Russia."

"..." she took one look at Germany and scowled. "...F**king potato head." she hissed, glaring at Germany, who was currently trying to detach Italy from his leg.

Germany, who probably didn't hear her, looked at the whip she was holding and pointed at it after managing to pry a probably scarred Italy out of his lower body. "That whip kind of looks like my whip... May I inspect it?"

"Whatever. It isn't even my f**king whip anyway." she threw the whip over to him. "You can break it for all I care."

"Erm... Thanks?" he inspected the whip and raised an eyebrow. "It looks very similar to mine. But it isn't though. The only difference is that mine is more worn-out."

"Is there something wrong Italy?" Russia asked, finally recovering from his shock from seeing Belarus.

Italy was blinking rapidly, his eyes fixated on the brunette girl. "What do you want?" she asked, finally not uttering a single curse word in her sentence.

"F-Fratello...?" Italy whispered, surprised. "Y-You look so much like Romano..."

She frowned. "How do you know my nickname?"

"Wait, what do you-

"Arrrgh..." she hissed, rubbing her temples. "Not so much f**king questions! Let's just get the f**k inside." she growled, walking back to the house she was previously in.

Britain sighed. "Looks like we're stuck with her until we find a way to get back."

However, America didn't look the least bit worried or annoyed. "Hey! Do you have any hamburgers in there?" he asked, running after the other "Romano."

Germany shook his head and picked up Italy by the collar and dragged him inside. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

_**With Francy-pants (France)**_

France walked around the crowded street of god-knows-where, confused, lonely, and most of all, hungry.

He was originally visiting America so he could see Allie, but somewhere along the way, he ended up falling into a pit of green light and ended up here.

"Ooh..." France groaned, clutching his pained stomach. "I'm so hungry..."

Suddenly, by accident, he smacked into a blonde girl while passing by a retracting door to a shop. "Oh, excuse me."

France's stomach growled. "N-No problem _mademoiselle_..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... It's just a little stomach pain, nothing to worry a beautiful mademoiselle like you... Ow..."

She gave him a sympathetic look and zipped open her purse. "Here. This was originally going to be my snack, but since you're so hungry, I'll give some to you." She took out a (weirdly) delicious-looking scone wrapped in a kind of cloth that smelled like strawberries. "This is a strawberry scone. You can take it."

Normally, France would have rejected the scone, reminding himself about how bad Britain's scones are. However, he was just too hungry to say no at this point. "_Merci_."

She nodded, and walked away. She stopped and turned to him. "By the way, my name is Alice Kirkland. I just thought you needed to know that."

France nodded and stuffed the entire scone in his mouth. Surprisingly, it actually tasted good.

"Well!" France straightened up after eating the entire scone. "I feel better already! I always thought scones were supposed to taste bad, but it looks like it depends on the cook, no?"

He laughed before setting off to try to find the rest of the Allies.

...Unfortunately, he was sidetracked by a group of passing ladies a few minutes later.

_**With Allie**_

Allie blinked before realizing where she was.

Her old house.

"Huh... Guess it was just a dream." she told herself, jumping out of bed and grinning at the morning sun. "OH YEAH, IT'S HEROINE TIME!" she screamed, grabbing her favorite jacket and running downstairs as if she was never gone.

She completely ignored both her mom and sister as she passed them. "FREAK!" her sister yelled, watching her as Allie disappeared into the distance.

"YO, SAKURA!" Allie screamed, barging into a Japanese-style house.

Saiyo was sitting in a seiza position near a low table. "Please don't call me that Allie-chan." she silently sipped her tea. "That name has no originality."

"Oh right, my bad I totally forgot." she laughed and plopped herself down beside her, much to Sakura's discomfort. "So, is the rest of the gang coming here?"

She nodded. "Yes. Ivanna-san called me earlier to tell me about her coming here. Alice will be coming here as well. I think maybe Chun-Yan and possibly Louise and Felicia will be here as well."

Allie made a face at Alice's name. "I don't really wanna see her right now, but who cares?" she collapsed on the tatami mat. "How come the temperature is nice in here, but sucks outside?" she wondered, lifting her head up.

She groaned. "Why the heck is Autumn suddenly so suckish?"

Sakura shrugged. "By the way, did you have a strange dream last night?"

Allie blinked and looked at her strangely. "Strange, how?"

"Well... You remember Hetalia right?"

"Yeah?"

"I dreamt that I was in the Hetalia with the Axis Powers. It was strange." she laughed dismissively, studying the look Allie gave her.

"...I had the same dream, but I think I was with the Allies..."

They both fell silent. "...Was it... Really a dream...?"

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Beware of the fangirls &amp; the brunette's cursing. FWI, I changed the rating of this fanfic.<em>

_If this chapter sucked, my bad. _

_Was France OOC by the way? Well, he WAS really hungry... But still, my bad. _

_And yes, for people who are wondering, I got most of my OC character names from Hetalia wikia. _

_Anyway, for people who had no idea why fangirls suddenly appeared, I'll give you two answers:_

_#1 Fangirls are EVERYWHERE_

_#2 There was Cosplay event near there_

_Btw, there are two hidden jokes up there, so if you continued reading my long author's note, you'll try to find out if you're interested._


	11. Drama & Drunken Female Pirates

_A certain someone got one of the hidden jokes correct... XD_

_Now, all we have to do is wait for someone to guess the other joke correctly. *gets bag of chips* _

_LET THE WAITING BEGIN. OH, AND BEWARE OF EXTREME ACCENT USE. :|_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Prussia stared at the blonde who just saved him from the group of fangirls. Now that he had a chance to think about it, the blonde looked similar to his little brother.

She had short, messy blonde hair that wasn't slicked back like his brother's. Her eyes were more greenish than pale blue, and her face was less scary-looking than Germany. Her expression looked more maternal and her eyes were more strict. She also was well-edowed and thin. But she still gave off the intimidating aura his brother has.

Right now she was wearing a black tank top with green military shorts. She also had a necklace of the cross that Prussia had.

"Since you saved me and invited me into your house, can't I learn your name?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "It vill only be fair. My name is Louise. Now tell me your name."

Prussia laughed. "I am ze awesome Prussia! Bask in my awesomeness!" he told her proudly.

"...Izn't Prussia an ex-country?"

Prussia slammed his fist on the table. "It iz not! I am still an awesome country, even if the world cannot handle my awesomeness!"

Louise nodded, silently writing something on her notepad. "So why vere you on the open like that? I have to admit, zat was pretty stupid."

"Vell ze awesome Prussia did not know zere are rabid girls on ze the street, did he?"

"I'm guessing you've never been here before."

He nodded, frowning. "I came here after falling into a veird pit."

"I see..."

_"Why am I even trying? Even the awesome me wouldn't believe such a crazy story as this!" _he thought, sighing. _"The girl is probably thinking that I'm insane..."_

"The reason for this is probably because of an experiment that took place a vew veeks ago. Something escaped from the laboratory, and is probably causing people from different places to come here..." she told him, sighing softly.

She gazed at him with soft, blue eyes that looked more and more sad. "You know, you remind me of my older bruder... He disappeared a long time ago..." she spoke softly, almost with no traces of emotion in her voice. "He vas very important to me... The only family I have..."

Prussia smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back eventually..." He didn't know why he was comforting her, but he just felt the need to. As if something was bothering Germany... "Vhat happened to him?"

"Vell... After ve had gotten zeperated for a long time... Ve had no home. Everything was taken away from us. No one vould take us in, ve were mistreated, and ve vere sometimes arrested. Ve didn't have anything, so ve had to steal..." she closed her eyes as if she was in pain. "_Mein gott... _It vas veally hard to keep vatching my bruder steal things for my vell-being... He never tried to get anything for himself... Only for me and ze other orphans around us... Eventually, our lives got better when he became an adult, but he had to do jobs he didn't vant to do... Zen, one day he vent out to do his job... And never came back."

Prussia bit his lip. "Vhat... Did you do after zat?"

"...I vent off to find him... But I never did. But after he disappeared, I was taken in by close vamily vriends... Zey vere searching for us for a long time... It vas Daniel Héderváry and Rika Edelstein vho took me in... Zey vere my family for avhile... Zhey tried to search for my bruder...but...he..."

_**With China**_

"AIYAH!" China screamed, denting a lamp-post. "WHERE THE HELL AM I, ARU?" he screamed, practically freaking out in the middle of a driveway.

"All I did was try to follow _Déguó, aru_!" He yelled. "How did I even end up here, aru..."

"Are you okay?" a soft girly voice asked.

China turned around to see a girl who looked similar to Russia behind him. He gulped and wavered in the girl's presence. "_N-Ni hao_..." he stuttered, slightly afraid.

She had long, flowing grayish white? hair reaching her waist and purple eyes that looked like they pierced through China. She was wearing a long, pink trenchcoat with tan crosses decorated on the front and on the collar. She also had a pink headband with a piece of fluff stuck on it and seemed to be holding a shovel that looked more darker than it should be on the tip...

"Добрый вечер." she greeted, a cold edge in her voice. "Vot brings you here?"

"W-Well, I-I was just l-lost, aru..."

She nodded. She pointed to the dark road in front of her. "If I vore you, I'd start running that way. After all... I'm in a bad mood today." she chuckled darkly, the moonlight reflecting on her shovel.

China gulped and nodded, slowly backing away before running from the tall woman. "My name is Ivanna by the way!" she called out to him before he disappeared into the darkness.

She had a small childish smile plastered on her innocent-looking face. "Kolkolkol..."

**_With France_**

After walking around the town he was lost in for a bit, he wandered into a building with not many people inside.

It looked modest enough, the floor was clean, the lights were a tan, welcoming color, and the people all looked important and busy.

France winked at some women passing by, earning himself some fangirl shrieks. "Zis looks like a promising place to start looking, no?"

He walked around for a bit, then noticed a brunette woman looking similar to him waiting for the door to open to some kind of room.

She had brunette hair in a small ponytail with a crown possibly holding her hair up. She also had light purple eyes.

The brunette was covered with a purple cloak similar to his and underneath, she was wearing a very dark blue work shirt with a black tie and a white undershirt. She was also wearing a long, light pink skirt and heeled boots.

"Well, hello _mademoiselle_." France greeted, bending down to kiss her hand. "Vat do I owe to the pleasure of meeting you, miss-

"Francine Bonnefoy." she told him, sounding like a bit of a snob. "_Quel est votre nom_?"

"Oh ho! I see you are French as well, mademoiselle. My name is France"

Suddenly, the door next to the couple opened. Francine quickly hurried inside, but not before giving France a beautiful blue rose. "_Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons._ I bid you farewell."

She slammed the door behind her as the door suddenly unleashed some kind of blinding, green glow.

France opened the door as soon as the glow disappeared, but Francine was no longer inside.

France raised an eyebrow and went inside and accidentally pressed a blue button.

_**TRANSPORTING TO: ROMA**_

The same light that made Francine disappear made France disappear as well, but not before France let out a manly shriek and winked at other female passerbys.

_**With Japan**_

Japan wandered around a beautiful garden, confused, yet also amazed by the healthy greenery growing all around the magnificent garden.

"AIYAH! Who is there?" someone suddenly screamed, alerting Japan.

A girl suddenly came flying out of nowhere and narrowly missed Japan, but ended up destroying a huge statue of a dragon.

She had deep auburn-colored hair tied up in two buns and was slightly hidden by a black hat. She was wearing some kind of qipao dress with long sleeves covering both her arms. She looked more cute than menacing, but was trying her best to look as scary as possible.

"P-Please! I mean no harm!" Japan raised his hands up when the girl showed off her spiked nunchucks. "I was just rost here!"

The girl tried to approach him, but ended up accidentally dropping her nunchucks in a pond. "AIYAH!" she screamed, bending down as she tried to fish them out.

However, a koi fish had taken hold of the nunchucks and was swimming away. "ARRRGH! Come back with my nunchucks, aru!" she screamed, running after the fish.

Japan felt sorry for her, and being the awesome ninja he is, he quickly fished them out with no problem.

"Aiyah... _Xie xie_, aru..." she retrieved them from Japan who willingly gave them back. "Prease tly not to attack me with those..."

"Ya ya." she waved him off dismissively. "Besides, you shouldn't be trespassing here. _Guānbì xiànzhì_. You are not allowed here without Sakura's content."

"I see." he bowed deeply. "I am very sorry for trespassing. I did not know."

"Ya ya," she laughed. "Besides, I beat up people who trespass anyway, so no big deal."

"Shouldn't you at reast ask what they are doing in first prace?"

"Aiyah... Too much work. _Wǒ bùzàihū_. Not my problem." she heard a loud gong drone off in the distance. "Oh! Sorry, I must go! I am being called in for morning training!"

She was about to run off but stopped. "By the way, my name is Chun-Yan! _Bùyào wàngjì tā_!"

"M-My name is Japan!" he told her, just before she disappeared into the trees.

Suddenly, a sword came out of nowhere and nearly hit Japan.

He gasped and turned to come face to face with a blonde girl dressed up like a pirate and was holding a real STEEL sword.

"_Yo ho~ A pirate's life for meee~!_" she screeched, sounding horribly drunk.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><em>Well, looks like Japan is in a pickle. I decided to ask a question at the end of each of my chapters that is related to the chapter above. You can answer this if you think about this question verrry carefully.<em>

_Trivia Question: What do you think separated Louise from her brother? This happened a long time ago..._

_This won't be a spoiler, but for people who actually read my A/Ns, do you think Switzerland should be a boy, or a girl? I'm also asking if Liechtenstein should be a boy too._

_I'm still deciding whether to make them normal or genderbent. PM me if you want you want to tell me in private so people won't get beat up by genderbent or non-genderbent fans._

_BTW, tomorrow's when school starts so the next update will take a long time to come, so sorry._


	12. Meetings & Getting Hit By A Girl

_Don't blame me if any of these are wrong._

_I suck at Spanish, Italian, German, etc. The only thing I don't suck at is American, English, and Filipino... -_-_

_And yes, American and English/British are kind of different-ish. But they're essentially the same. _

_Btw, important A/N note below, so please read. ._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Germany's POV<em>**

I stared at Italy as he practically inhaled his pasta. I didn't know why, but something seemed off. And when I mean off, I mean it's as if someone was there with us...

I ignored the feeling, assuming it was probably just my imagination.

But I think I saw a bear staring at us in the window...

_**?'s POV**_

I yawned, both exhausted and happy at the same time. Why? Because I'm finally taking a break from all the work I had to do!

Well, I still have paperwork, farming problems, and meetings to go to, but thanks to my boss and my wife, I finally have a few months off~.

And of course, I'm spending those few months with _mi bella esposa_, of course! I grinned happily as I fished the keys to our home out of my pocket.

I quickly unlocked it, eager to meet my wife, when she suddenly screamed and jumped in front of me.

I blinked. "Oh Lovi-

"_H-Hola_ Antonio." she stuttered nervously. "Check on the tomatoes. I think something bad happened to them!"

I laughed at her strange behavior. _"Por que?_ I already checked on them before I went over here. Is something wrong?"

"CHECK THEM DAMNIT!" she screamed, suddenly chucking tomatoes at me.

I quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran to the garden before she started cussing _mi cabeza_ off.

I sighed and bent over the tomato plants to get a better look at them. _Yo se que estan bien. Yo no me preocupario._

I shook my head and headed back to the door.

_**Romana's POV**_

Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t! Antonio is here! I freaking thought the b*stard told me that he'd come home late!

_Quel bugiardo maledetto!_

I ran inside and ordered the freaking idiots in my kitchen to hide. However, I had something special planned for that brunette pasta-loving kid.

I grabbed his arm just before he was about to follow the blonde potato b*stard. "You're coming with me _capretto_."

He nodded nervously. "V-Ve... What's going on _sorella_?" he asked worriedly as I dragged him into my sister's room.

Sister? Huh, I thought only kids would call me that.

I turned to him and gave him my sister's clothes. "Just wear these, and if a brunette Spanish b*stard comes in, pretend you're sleeping or that you have a cold or something."

Italy nodded and took the clothes. He was about to change when I pinched his ear. There was no way I'm letting him change right in front of me, in the open.

"_Modificare __in bagno_." I told him.

He nodded and gave me a goofy grin before running inside the bathroom.

Damnit... I freaking miss _mi sorella_ already...

"Romana?" I heard Antonio call from the living room. "I checked the tomatoes. _Que están haciendo __bien_!"

I sighed and walked to the living room. He was sitting there, holding a ripe and fresh tomato. "You didn't need to yell, eh?" I told him, sitting down next to him.

Antonio was a decent Spaniard. He was brunette with emerald green eyes and always had that goofy and vibrant smile on his face. It was as if it was impossible to get him to frown or cry.

It was one of those annoying features of his... Besides, the day I became 'friends' with him (apparently) I swore that I would some day break that smile of his... Hmph.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then a loud crash and a bunch of curses came from upstairs.

F**k my life.

**_With China (Third Person)_**

"Why does this always happen to me, aru..." China groaned, trudging through the busy streets of a Chinatown which happened to be built close to where he was originally.

He noticed a girl who looked similar to him standing next to a group of stalls and grinning at how well the business seemed to be going.

"_Duìbùqǐ_. Could you please tell me where I am?" he asked, poking her.

She turned around. She happened to be holding a Shinatty plush toy. "_Shénme_?_ Ó, nǐ shì zài tángrénjiē_." she raised an eyebrow at him. "_Nǐ shīqùle_?"

China sighed. He was China after all, but it was tiring to keep speaking Chinese just when he became accustomed to English. "_Bàoqiàn_. Could you please speak in English?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you. Could please tell me how to get back to the World Summit?" he asked. "I think I built a Chinatown in a place I didn't know about by accident again."

She raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by his question. She suddenly smiled. "Oh, you must be talking about _Shìjiè kēxuéyuàn_!"

"What-

Before China could finish speaking, she kicked his stomach. Hard. The kick sent him flying into some kind of gold-colored room.

She ran inside the room and pressed a blue button.

_**TRANSPORTING TO: World Academy Summit**_

__"_**AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!" China screamed just before a blinding green light engulfed both of them.

**_With Poor Japan_**

"_N-Nani_?" Japan gasped, slowly backing away from the most probably drunken pirate woman, or whatever she was supposed to be.

"You_*hic*_bloody_*hic*_wanker...should...hahaha...You like_*hic*_" she wobbled around clumsily, almost smacking into a tree.

Japan quickly hid behind a bush when he heard other voices coming.

"Oi, Alice!" A loud, rather obnoxious, female voice yelled. "Quit acting like a freaking pirate! It's lame- oh you're drunk."

"A-Alice-chan!" a soft, feminine, and a bit irritated voice called out. "_Onegai_... Please don't hurt anyone with that sword..."

Suddenly, a loud crash, followed by a scream resounded through the forest. "ALICE-CHAN!/HA! You fell!"

"...Looks like she knocked herself out. And she only drank one cup..."

"Well, that is Alice's thing... Um, Allie-san, please help me carry her back to the shrine."

A grunting noise was heard. "No problemo! C'mon you slowpoke!"

"A-Ah! _Matte_! Allie-san, please wait!"

Japan peeked outside his hiding spot. "I wonder what that was about..." he muttered, noticing something lying on the ground close to where the girl who was trying to kill him was standing.

He walked over to it and picked the object up. He gasped. "I-It's Saiyo-chan's flower..."

A loud scream pierced the air and a black-haired girl wearing a pink kimono ran over to Japan, then froze.

"_N-Nihon_..." she whispered.

"Saiyo..."

Suddenly, a tree previously sliced by Alice suddenly began to fall on top of Saiyo.

Japan's eyes widened, but Saiyo stood rooted to the spot. "SAKURA!"

_**CRACK**_

Allie ran back to the scene and froze dead in her tracks. "...Oh god."

Alice, who was out of her daze, blinked. "Are they... dead?"

* * *

><p><em>Le gasp. Cliffies~! *hides from angry readers*<em>

_Trivia Question: Why was there a bear watching our characters from the window? (Since this question seems to obvious, you can answer the alternative question: Girl Version France is acting serious and not pervy. What happens? O.o_

_Okay, back to the Liechtenstein and Switzerland thing I asked you before. I received one review that told me they wanted Switzerland normal, but another one that said they wanted Switzerland genderbent._

_Both those reviews said Liechtenstein should stay normal. But unfortunately, I don't want to make anyone angry or feel ignored, so please PM (if you can't PM, do anonymous reviews) me and tell me your decision._

_I'll count how many people want Switzerland genderbent, since I'm pretty sure a lot of you will want Liechtenstein to remain the same. _

_So basically it'll be up to you guys whether Switzerland will remain the same or be changed. I'll count the your choices, but I won't mention any names and stuff._

_On another note, my dog sneezed on me and nearly peed on the guard at my school. Thankfully, the guard loves dogs._


	13. Channel Surfing Goes Wrong & New Guests

_I am suddenly into MMD after watching a meme. And my dog peed on my chair so I'm stuck here until my mom wakes up... -.-_

_Oh, and info about Switzerland is below._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

_"Do you think they're okay?" _a female voice wondered. _"Poke them."_

_"Allie, poking isn't going to help. Let's just let them sleep."_

_"Aw, no way! It'll be too boring!"_

_"Well, what other bright ideas do you have?"_

_"We could poke them until they wake up."_

_"..."_

_"What? There's nothing wrong with my idea!"_

_"Allie, there's a stream over there. Try and get some water. I'll pour some on their faces to wake them up."_

_"Wait, I know what to do!" _

Sakura felt something slap her face. "Damnit... Didn't work..." Allie pouted. Alice pushed her aside with an irritated expression.

"Idiot... Everyone knows you should slap someone like this!" Alice slapped Sakura across the face, shocking her awake.

"N-Nani?" She gasped, rubbing her cheek. "Alice-san? Allie-chan?"

"Well, at least you're awake and fine for now." Alice sighed. "The man that was with you earlier has a very bad injury on his head. It seems he was the one who took most of the damage from the falling tree."

Allie gave Alice a look. "That was guy?" she yelled, standing up. "He looked like a freaking girl from behind!"

"Not all girls are supposed to have boobs, idiot."

Allie frowned. "Give me two examples, then, Mrs. Mary Poppins."

"Feliciana and her sister."

"...Give me another one!"

She glared at her. "...Me."

Sakura, who was trying her best to ignore the awkward conversation, slowly crawled out of her futon and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

She crawled over to Japan, who was sleeping and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. She sighed softly. "_Ni-kun..._" she whimpered softly.

She couldn't help but feel useless. After all, it was Allie and Alice who wrapped him up, carried him here, and let him sleep peacefully in another room.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a chorus of curses came from the other room. "_I'M NOT BOOBLESS YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I JUST HAVE AN UNUSUALLY SMALL CHEST! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN A PROPER WORD!"_

_"DON'T DENY IT! HEY, SAKURA! ALICE ADMITS SHE'S BOOBLESS!" _Allie's voice screamed, laughing.

Sakura blinked and looked at the other room, smiling. "_They may be very strange, but they're one of the best friends I could get."_

She smiled and looked at a photograph sitting on a desk across Japan. "I wonder how Louise and Felicia are doing... Felicia was always the strange one." she giggled, losing herself in her fondest memories.

_**With Italy and everyone else who I'm too lazy to name for obvious reasons (Lovina's POV)**_

I don't even know how I got stuck in this mess.

I was practically forced to cook and feed a bunch of hobos from another dimension. Not only that, I also had to worry about my idiot sister coming home, and feeding my annoying husband.

Why? Because Antonio is apparently fine with guests, and since they have nowhere to go, they will have to stay with us. And as for the damn potato head and that kid with the curl, Italy, I think, they'll have to sleep with me, because "the guests rooms are all taken."

I'm so f**king sure that was a damn lie. We have over 50 guest rooms in this mansion, or whatever you call it, and all of them are freaking HUGE.

So to sum if up for you, life sucks for me at the moment. No wait, life has always sucked for me.

There are many things I hate about my stupid existence. Unfortunately, I have so much things I FREAKING hate, I can't even mentally list them down anymore. Not like I could in the first place.

I shook my head as I began to violently cut a tomato. My damn kitchen was starting to look like a freaking slaughterhouse. Not like I really cared.

"Er... Romana?" Antonio tapped my shoulder.

I spun around angrily, with a knife equipped in one hand and my other hand covered in red tomato juice. "WHAT!"

Antonio backed off, then relaxed. "You don't need to take your anger out on the tomato, you know." he kissed my cheek.

I blushed furiously at his stupidity then threw the knife, which unfortunately, missed its target. "Romana, you look so cute when you're embarrassed! You look just like a tomato!" he pointed out, pointing at my red face.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled, noticing that someone was heading to our kitchen. It was Italy. "Touch me, and you will be missing something very important tomorrow." I hissed, pointing at him with my tomato-stained hand.

Antonio laughed and nodded, waving as he walked off. "Eh, I'm going to get some churros. Please entertain the guests. Gracias!" he ran off.

F**king b*stard... I watched Italy come in, and he waved hello at me. "Ve~. Ciao!" he greeted.

After he walked in, I forcibly calmed myself down. "Hello. Did you want something, or were you bored?"

"Well-

"Let me take a wild guess." I told him, stopping him before he could even finish his sentence. My sister acted like him in a way, so it felt natural that I could practically read his mind. "You want to play soccer?"

He looked surprised, but nodded happily. "Ve~! Yeah, America and Russia said they'd play too! I found a soccer ball in the room you told me to stay in earlier!"

I spat out the tomato I was chewing on. "Did that soccer ball have the initials L.V. on it?"

He nodded. I gulped. "Ve~. Who's L.V? I bet it's a really cool soccer player~!"

"Y-Yeah..." I frowned. "B-But I don't think my sister would allow anyone to play with it..."

Italy pouted. "Ve~... Oh... Okay..."

I took one look at him then mentally smacked myself for doing something I'll probably regret for the rest of my freaking life. "...You can play with it..."

Italy's face lit up. "Ve~! Really? Yay, thank you sorella!" he yelled, running back into the living room, probably to tell Russia and America the good news.

...Italy is so dead once Felicia comes back...

Suddenly, a bright light came from outside. I blinked.

Huh, looks like Francine and Chun-Yan are here. I shook my head. "ANTONIO! FRANCINE AND CHUN-YAN ARE FREAKING HERE ALREADY! GET YOUR SPANISH *SS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Yeah, it's perfect, isn't it?" Antonio teased, walking towards the door, grinning at me.

I glared at him, not wanting to be reminded of that matador costume he wore on Children's day... I don't even wanna think about it...

"Chun-Yan! Francine!" he greeted cheerfully. He blinked then smiled warmly, as if greeting new visitors. "And you even brought guests! How wonderful!"

Both Francine and Chun-Yan walked in after greeting the idiot, but two men who looked similar to them trailed in behind them.

One had shoulder-length blonde hair with blue eyes and a small stubble on his chin. He was wearing some kind of blue cape thingy with a blue uniform under it. He was also wearing red pants.

The other one had his slightly auburn hair in a small ponytail and was wearing a deep green Chinese uniform with extremely long sleeves covering the entire length of his arm. His left arm had a red armband wrapped around it. His eyes were deep brown.

I didn't care much for the two. They weren't my problem.

_**With Prussia (Third Person)**_

Prussia watched television as Louise... did whatever she was supposed to do.

After talking, Louise decided she needed to get some fresh air while Prussia decided to mess around with her T.V.

He sighed tiredly as he flipped through channels without really giving them much thought. Gilbird, who was originally sleeping on his head, woke up and started chirping. Prussia pet the little bird. "You finally woke up, huh?"

Gilbird tweeted happily and flew out of an open window. "Don't get lost!" Prussia warned. Then a certain commercial caught his eye.

A peep commercial.

Prussia's eyes widened as a person in the commercial ate a yellow peep. Prussia practically screamed bloody murder and hit under the couch, suddenly scared for his poor little bird.

Gilbird suddenly came back and Prussia grabbed him and squeezed the poor thing close to his chest. "You will **never** go out without me, understand?" Gilbird chirped weakly and hid in Prussia's hair as soon as the ex-nation let go.

Louise ran back inside with a worried expression. She noticed Prussia hiding under the couch. "..." She slowly closed the door without waiting for a reply. Not like she wanted one anyway...

Prussia, who recovered from his initial shock from seeing poor Gilbirds get eaten, resumed in flipping through channels.

He pressed channel 69 and screamed, then turned off the T.V. He turned to Gilbird, who was also possibly scarred for life. "...Not a word of this to anyone."

He turned on the T.V again and started to flip through the channels at a much slower and careful rate. He then came across a fanmade Pocky commercial that was chosen by the company to show on T.V.

"Hey, that's me and West- MEIN GOTT!" Prussia immediately turned off the T.V. "Okay, this time we will never turn on that television ever AGAIN."

* * *

><p><em>Trivia Question: Okay, I have two questions. First, What was the hidden joke in the channel that was specified? Second, What do you think happened in that Pocky commercial? XD<em>

_Okay, about Switzerland, no he will not be genderbent. Sorry for those who wanted that. I didn't have a design planned for his female version, and I couldn't think of personality to give her. :(_

_On a happier note, I just realized a lot of awesome character songs that really fit the personality of the characters. And they're all strangely Vocaloid-related songs._

_I'll PM you the song titles and who they would belong to and such. If you want, of course. If you don't have a FF account, I reply to you in your anonymous reply or something like that._

_And since I'm in the mood to tell you guys one song that fits in with two certain characters, here's one that is almost MADE for Louise and Prussia._

_Prisoner by Len Kagamine (I think) & its answer song Paper Airplanes by both of the twins. It takes place during Hitler's reign, so year. It's pretty sad. It made me cry. _

_And if you kept on reading this, I congratulate you. I just have one question for you. It's not related to what will come in future chapters, so you don't really need to think about this:_

_Do you like Prussia and Louise as a romantic pairing, or as two cute people who treat each other like family?_

_Yeah, that's pretty much all I have for today. Bye~! :3_


	14. A Ghost! SERIOUSLY?

_FINALLY, THE PLOT REVEALS ITSELF. D:_

_I forgot to add translations to older chapters, but I added translations in the end. Sorry for the other inconveniences. _

_The ones that you'll probably need help in translating are marked with a *. The ones that don't have a * will not be translated. Sorry. :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With ? (?'s POV)<strong>_

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ LOUISE! Oh wait, she's not here... _**WAH!**_ It's still really scary!

Huh? Oh, _Ciao_! My name's Felicia, but I'm kinda in a big hurry here! I'm being chased by a mean man in a big coat! I just walked into a weird lab because I was hungry! I didn't mean to walk into a weird testing building! I was just looking for pasta when he stared at me, asking my name...

Then, WHOOSH! He nearly stabbed me with a knife when I told him! I don't even know him, and he already hates me! It's not Alice we're talking about, so I can't fight him... But thankfully, I ran into this red-eyed man while trying to escape!

He's a really nice guy, so he helped me out, but he ended up getting captured again! He told me to run, which I did, but before I left, since I'll want to save him again since he saved me, I asked him his name, and then he told me Gilbert, and then he was knocked out!

It was really scary and I didn't know what to do, so I ran, but the man in a big, white coat started to chase me, and I'm nowhere near a _Città __shifter_! And my poor telefono broke, so I can't call Louise or Sakura for help! I wish my _sorella_ would come save me like she always does...

I suddenly screamed when I tripped over a mean rock and fell into a ditch. I looked around, hoping the meanie didn't see that I couldn't run anymore.

I sniffled and looked out. He was looking around for me, looking as angry as _sorella_ when I accidentally told Antonio what her curl does... She looked about as red as a tomato!

I giggle as footsteps approach me, secretly scared and happy at the same time. If that was really possible...

"Damnit... Where the hell did that girl go..." the meanie hissed, looking around while holding a knife. He frowned and turned around. "Looks like I'll be going back without a new test subject after all..."

I sigh in relief when he walks away. I then notice a_ auto_ close by. After waiting for the meanie to get far enough, I jumped out and limped to it.

Oh! It's Sakura's friends, Sadik and Hera. "Ve~. _Ciao_!" I greeted, after they stopped. Sadik, the driver, rolled down the windows and raised an eyebrow at me. "Whoa, Felicia. What's with your look?"

Hera, his passenger looked at me with her regular expressionless face. "_Γεια σας_*. You look terrible." she said monotonously. "Did something happen?"

I smiled at them. "Ve~! I was chased by a meanie with knife and fell in a ditch! Oh yeah, I also found this guy who got captured and he told me he got tortured there, is that bad?"

Sadik looked shocked, while Hera... her eyebrows were just raised. "...Get in the car."

_**With Louise (Louise's POV)**_

Huh, Felicia hasn't called yet. Normally, the pasta-loving idiot would have called me, screaming about getting beaten up by someone. Probably that jack**s Alice. Then again, Felicia would usually fight back before whining to me about it... Maybe Ivanna scared her and smashed her phone with her pipe... No, Felicia would already be gone before she could have gotten 10 feet within her... Maybe Francine? I hope not... Chun-Yan? _Nein_. Allie? _Nein_. Maybe Gupta? Then again, he's vacationing overseas so he wouldn't be hitting her with a stick anytime soon... Vash?

As if on cue, my cellphone rang, and on the screen, Vash's name showed up in bold, black letters. I sighed and picked up his call. "_Guten Morgen_. What do you want?"

_"D-Did I call at a bad time?" _a small, childlike voice asked. I smiled fondly at the voice. It was his little sister's voice, Lili. She was a sweet and innocent girl, unlike her bruder.

"No, I was just waiting for Felicia to call me. What do you want?" I paused, then scowled. "Does this have something to do with Rika wanting something again?"

_"She just wanted to tell you something important." _a soft voice thanked Lili. _"__Hello, Louise. Is Felicia there?"_

"No." I replied bluntly. I did not feel like speaking to her at the moment. "What, you got lost again?"

She coughed, probably to hide her embarrassment. "_N-No. Who told you such a preposterous and an obviously untrue lie?"_

"Rika, you got lost in your own house, the bathroom, the park, the supermarket, the pool, the beach, your bedroom-

_"I-I think we get the point. Moving along, remind Sakura, Felicia, Allie, & Alice to get to either your, or Spain's house to get to the meeting. Francine gave me the key to her Stadt-Shifter, so I have no problem in getting to the Welt Konferenzraum*."_

"Just make sure you have someone to go with. Knowing you, you'll probably get lost on your way to her house." I muttered, face-palming at the ridiculous memory of her getting lost in my living room. Which I have to say, was pretty pathetic for someone with such high standards as her.

Suddenly, she hung up, probably tired and embarrassed of hearing how bad her direction truly is. Truth hurts, doesn't it?

My phone started to ring again, but instead of Vash's name on the Caller ID, it was Turkey. "_Guten Morgen _Turkey." I greeted.

"_Merhaba*," _he hurriedly replied, sounding a bit shocked and tired. "_You don't happen to know what happened to Felicia here, do you?"_

I shook my head, confused and irritated. What has that _d__ummkopf* _done now? "What happened to her?"

_"According to her, she was chased by some maniac in a lab coat wielding a knife. She met some guy who helped her out, but ended up getting caught himself. After that, she told us she saw our car pull up, hid and waited for the guy to leave, then approached us. That make any sense?"_

I raised an eyebrow at him over the phone. "You seriously believe-

"Yeah, well, the guy in the lab coat is _**CHASING US RIGHT FREAKING NOW**_!" I heard a loud scream and crash noise and my phone went dead.

...

...

...

_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**_

_**With Romana (Third Person)  
><strong>_

"Oi, Antonio! Get your **s down here!" Romana yelled, waving a ladle covered with tomato sauce. "I need your f**king help! I need more fresh tomatoes and I can't leave the damn kitchen! You f**king do something instead of screwing around with our guests!"

"You have a very interesting wife." France commented, checking Romana out. "Very nice figure..."

Antonio, oblivious to France's perverted behavior nodded and laughed. "_Si, mi amigo*_!" when Romana approached him to tell him off, he slapped her butt, making her gasp and fall on top of him.

"YOU F**KING PERVERT!" she yelled, struggling to get up. "LET ME OUT YOU F**KING B*STARD!"

Antonio laughed and jumped out, making her body collapse on the floor. "I'll get the fresh tomatoes Lovi~" he kissed her cheek before running outside to avoid her wrath and her loaded ladle.

"F**king Spanish b*stard..." she muttered, a very visible blush still on her face. France laughed and playfully smacked her butt again.

Romana wanted to kill the French b*stard, but unfortunately, the smell of something burning caught her attention. "CRAP!" she yelled, running back to the kitchen. "You better f**king watch your back, French b*stard!"

France ignored her threat and watched Francine and Chun-Yan argue about breast sizes. "I still say I'm bigger than you, aru!" Chun-Yan glared at Francine's smug expression. "You're probably even smaller than Hera, aru!"

Francine smirked. "I don't have bad enough eye sight to know you're even smaller than Alice! I am OBVIOUSLY the girl with the biggest boobs in this universe!"

"Alice doesn't even have boobs, aru!"

"Exactly my point." she told her smugly.

"You, aru. Take, aru. That, aru. Back, aru." Chun-Yan hissed, taking hold of Francine's ponytail. She took out of a pair of scissors from her sleeves. "Or the damn ponytail goes, aru."

Francine whipped her head back. "You wouldn't dare."

Chun-Yan snipped the scissors and grinned evilly. "Try me, aru!"

"_Apportez__, salope*!_" Francine snarled, bracing herself for a huge cat fight with the smaller Chinese girl. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me, _et mes __fous*._"

France raised an eyebrow at her. "Such feisty language and behavior from a woman! How very interesting..."

"DON'T YOU F**KING FIGHT, YOU B*STARDS!" Romana yelled, sticking her head out from the kitchen. She looked as pissed as hell. "I'LL FREAKING SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU FIGHT IN THIS F**KING HOUSEHOLD!" she pointed a threatening finger at Francine. "Your boobs will be gone tomorrow morning if you try anything stupid around that kid, Italy, you f**king got that?"

Francine huffed. "You have a weird liking for kids, Romana." she raised a suspicious eyebrow at the brunette Italian.

Romana sent a glare that could probably blow up a continent Francine's way. "Call me a f**king pedo, and you will never see another man again."

Francine rolled her eyes and sat down, not admitting she almost wet her skirt in fear. Hell, even Germany felt a bit scared by her glare.

However, out of everyone in the room, except for America and Britain, who were forced to sleep in the same room together, Italy was the only one who noticed a playful tone and expression in Romana's glare. As if she was just scaring everyone because she had nothing else to do. There was also a little happiness in her glare, like she felt happy just being around people so vibrant.

Suddenly, Antonio came in carrying a basket, full of ripe tomatoes. "Lovi~! Maddie is here!"

"Huh? Madeline, when did you get here?" Romana asked, holding a pot full of tomato sauce.

Italy raised an eyebrow and looked around the room for "Madeline", but found no other girl. "Ve~ Sorella, I don't see anyone else here."

"_I-I guess no one can really see me without it after all..." _a small, female voice whispered.

France screamed when he realized the voice came from beside him. Antonio laughed at his reaction and threw a necklace with a huge pendant covered with scribbles to him.

Suddenly, the pendant stopped and was suspended in thin air. It moved, then a girl with curly blonde hair appeared.

She had violet-blue eyes with curled blonde hair in a ponytail. Her bangs were held in place by a maple leaf clip. She was wore a a hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides, with a jacket and skirt worn underneath it. However, there was one thing about her that made her stand out from everyone else.

She had no legs.

Italy immediately screamed ghost, then fainted on the sofa, France did the same before commenting on her unusual bust size, while Germany was just... shocked.

Madeline sighed before floating over to the sofa. "_I won't kill you guys, so you don't really need to worry..."_

Italy suddenly regained consciousness. "Ve~"

Madeline raised an eyebrow at him. "_I can't believe he woke up that fast..._" she muttered. She looked around. "_By the way, have you seen Kuma_?"

"You mean that rabid bear of yours is running around the house?" Romana asked, turning to face Madeline. "If that thing trashes the house, I'm going to f**king kill you with my mojo."

"_Kuma is not rabid_..." Madeline muttered, frowning at Romana. Suddenly, the phone beside her started to ring. Madeline looked at it and willed it to float over to Romana.

"What?"

_"I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to, but something happened to Felicia."_

Romana dropped her ladle. "Oh sh*t."

* * *

><p><em>Trivia Question: What do you think Romana is cooking? XD *question fail*<em>

_Translations: (Don't blame me if wrong, using Google Translator and raw knowledge)_

__Γεια σας - Hello __

___Welt Konferenzraum - World Conference Room___

___Merhaba - Hello___

____Dummkopf - Idiot____

____Si, mi amigo - Yes, my friend____

_____Apportez__, salope - Bring it, b*tch_____

_____Et mes fous - And my boobs_____

_____...Yeah, that's all I got. _____

_____And a special greeting to Chris. A certain friend of mine. XD._____


	15. MIRRORS, YOU LIE!

_*Puts on epic sunglasses* Let the story begin. Translations are below. Words that have translations are marked with a *._

_Warning: Bad jokes ahead._

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Felicia, Hera, &amp; Sadik (Sadik's POV)<em>**

Hi. If you're wondering what the hell happened to us, we smashed into a hospital, thanks to Hera's unhealthy obsession of cats.

Well, a cat happened to be crossing the road while stalking a runaway chicken, and I was talking on the phone. Hera took the wheel from me and swerved, causing us to crash into a hospital.

By the way, the chicken HAPPENED to be crossing the road, so there's nothing funny about it. And our situation wasn't that funny either.

The only one injured was me, mostly because of Hera, who decided beating the cr*p out of me would help me regain my consciousness.

All it did was break my right arm and left leg. And nearly give me a heart attack because she made me pay for the damages SHE did to the damn hospital.

If I can ever move again, I swear I'm going to murder Hera, even though she's a freaking chick...

_**Felicia's POV**_

Ciao~! It's me, Felicia! Well, me, Hera, and Sadik got caught in a car crash because a cat chased a chicken that was crossing the road!

...I think I heard the joke somewhere... Anyway, me and Hera got out, but Sadik was unconscious!

Hera dragged him out, but instead of calling a doctor, she starting kicking his face and his vital regions!

...Wait, that's a bad thing.

After that, Sadik woke up and started screaming at Hera, who threw her cat on him. I had to pry the kitty off, but it was so fluffy~!

Oh right, I nearly forgot about Sadik! "Ve~! Sadik, are you okay?" I asked, holding the kitty close to my chest.

Sadik mumbled something and glared at the cat I now named Pookie. "Burn in he-

Hera slapped him and snatched Pookie. I pouted. "F**k you." she told him blankly.

"Can I have Pookie back now?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and handed Pookie back. "Pookie?"

"Ve~ Does Pookie have a name?"

She blinked and thought for a while. "...Frank."

I looked at Pookie. "But Pookie's a girl."

"Oh."

...Awkward. I'm hungry for pasta...

_**With Allie (Allie's POV)**_

Yeah, here I am standing on Antonio's fire escape. Epic, right?

Well, the reason I'm here is probably because well... er... Actually, I honestly have no idea. What WAS I doing here again? Meh, probably nothing important.

So anyway, I walked over to one of the windows, not sure which, and jumped, breaking the glass in the process. A heroine's gotta make a great first impression, right? Then again, knowing Romana and Antonio, both of them would probably be outside, tending to their tomatoes. They're really weird, aren't they?

...Oh yeah! I nearly forgot that I broke a window. Ah, well I'll just let Alice pay them. No harm done.

I landed on something strangely soft and the soft thing made an audible groaning noise. Wait, since when do things groan with a British accent?

I looked down and realized the soft thing I landed on was Britain, wearing only a towel to cover his... yeah.

"Yo, Britain!" I yelled, slapping his back as soon as I got off. "Whaddup, dude?"

Britain groaned, and glared at me. "America, you bloody git- Oh, Allie!" he immediately stood up and brushed himself off. "Y-You're alright! I was worried sick about you!"

I laughed at his strange act. "Dude, do you seriously think ANYONE would worry about the heroine! People only need to worry about the sidekicks!"

Britain laughed, but I'm pretty sure he was faking it. I didn't really care though. "By the way dude, you okay?" I asked, with not that much concern.

"Well actually-

"Yeah great, where's America?" Yeah, I guess that was pretty mean, but seriously, there was no way I was going to listen to someone rant about how hurt they are or stuff.

Then again, Britain looked a bit hurt. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sorry I landed on you dude." I wrapped my arm around his waist and laughed. "C'mon, let's got annoy Romana!"

He looked a bit flustered, but he nodded. "Er, l-let's..."

I laughed at his slight blush. "Dude, you're blushing!"

Britain gasped and turned away. "I-I am not!"

"Yes you are~!"

"No, I most certainly am not!"

I suddenly bolted from the room. "HEY WORLD! BRITAIN BLUSHED!"

"GAH! ALLIE!" he yelled, chasing me as I ran down the hallways, laughing.

_**With China (Third Person)**_

"Aiyah!" China yelled, collapsing on the couch. After covering his ears and hiding in the hallway after Francine and Chun-Yan had their little argument over breast size.

Yeah... Anyway, China frowned when he saw France drooling as he slept on the couch. He was muttering something in French, and China was very sure that he didn't want to know what he was dreaming about.

He then noticed Madeline staring at nothing with an intense gaze. China raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Um, Madeline, aru?"

Madeline didn't seem to hear him. "..."

"M-Madeline, y-you're staring to creep me out, aru..."

Her gaze became more intense and her eyes darkened. "..."

"MADELINE, ARU!"

Madeline snapped out of it and turned to China, her eyes returning to their normal, bright color. "_Oh. Sorry, did you say something?"_

China just shook his head. "Nothing, aru... You were staring at the wall with a creepy smile, aru..." he closed his eyes. "Like, Russia's, aru..."

"You called?" Russia suddenly appeared behind China, holding his trusty metal pipe.

China, acting on his impulse, grabbed his trusty wok from somewhere and tried to smack Russia in the face with it. Of course, tried, is the key word in this...

Russia dodged easily and gave his infamous 'kolkolkol' before lunging for China.

As for Madeline... Well, she continued her strange, and creepy, staring contest with the wall.

Suddenly, a loud growl came from upstairs. "What was that? (aru?)" All of them, including France who just woke up, asked.

Madeline snapped out of her trance and gave a small smile. "_Kuma_~!" she called cheerfully. Suddenly, a flash of pinkish white zipped pasta Russia and tackled Madeline, who somehow withstood the impact. "_Kuma! I was worried about you_!"

Kuma, the bear, growled happily and snuggled against Madeline.

"Is that... your pet?" France asked, raising an eyebrow at the bear.

Madeline nodded, smiling and ignoring the look France gave her. "A bear, aru... Is that even legal, aru? I don't think I've seen anyone with a bear as a pet before, aru..."

Russia inspected Kuma, while Kuma just bared its teeth at the Russian. Russia pointed at its teeth. "It has very sharp teeth."

"_Kuma likes to sharpen her teeth on things._.." she told them, smiling sweetly.

France's eyebrow twitched. China stood there with his mouth wide open. "_...What kind of things does that bear sharpen its teeth on...?"_

_**With Louise & Prussia (Third Person)**_

"Rika, we're lost." Louise told her bluntly, glaring at the brunette. Rika, being her usual prideful self, didn't say anything.

"Lutz, lighten up!" Prussia laughed, resting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. She glared at him. She turned to Rika. "You already got us lost once."

Rika grunted and continued walking in front of the two.

Prussia laughed at the two. _"These two really act like West and Specs... Huh, I wonder how they're doing now... West is probably with Ita... Damn, I miss Ita..."_

Rika frowned when she noticed something far ahead. "I saw something move over there. I'll check to see if there's any danger." she told them, running ahead and disappearing from Prussia and Louise's line of sight.

Louise shook her head and ran after the brunette. She turned to Prussia as she neared the corner of the hallway. "Prussia, be care-

_**WHACK!**_

Suddenly, a bat hit Louise on the head, effectively knocking her out. A hand reached out and grabbed her before Prussia could react. "Lutz!" he yelled, running after the man who took Louise.

His face was hidden by the dim lighting, but he could easily tell he was a scientist, just by looking at his worn-out lab coat.

He slung both Rika and Louise over his shoulders before running away from the angry Prussian. "OI! STOP!" Prussia yelled, lunging for the scientist.

He only ended up tripping and smashing into really hard glass. He cursed in German as the scientist got away.

Prussia sat up and spat at the ground. "Damnit! I was so close..." he stood up and looked beside him. He raised an eyebrow.

It was a mirror.

He tilted his head, his reflection obviously tilted its head too. He shook his head. "Why am I messing around with a stupid mirror? The awesome me has to save Louise and Rika!"

"_YOU KNOW THEM?" _His reflection asked, a shocked expression on his face. Wait... HIS REFLECTION? Prussia screamed and fell on his butt, so did his reflection. "_MEIN GOTT*!_" they both screamed.

Prussia's 'reflection' immediately regained his composure and stood up. "_N-Never mind that! You said you knew Rika and Louise! Does Louise have a birthmark that looks like a cross on her right hand?_" he asked excitedly.

Prussia, vaguely remembering a faint cross-shaped birthmark on Louise's hand nodded, but was suspicious of his apparent 'twin.' "Why are you-

"_Does Rika have really bad direction?_" he suddenly, asked, interrupting Prussia.

"Yeah-

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!" _he yelled, banging on the glass with his forehead. "_MY SCHWESTER* AND FREUND* IS OUT THERE WITH SOME PHYSCO!"_

"You're Gilbert?" Prussia yelled, running over to the glass. Gilbert nodded, his forehead sore and bloody. "_How do you know my name?_"

"Your schwester* told me! Where the door?" Gilbird, who was sitting on his head, flew over to the window and came face to face with another perfectly identical Gilbird. It chirped with each other, then Prussia's Gilbird flew over to wall and pecked some parts of the wall that were sticking out.

A rectangular-shaped part of the wall collapsed, allowing Gilbert to escape. Gilbert stared at it before easily walking through it. "...It was _THAT_ freaking easy? _VERDAMMT_*!" he yelled, stomping on the ground as his Gilbird rested on his head.

Prussia felt sorry for him, but grabbed his arm and started to drag him in the direction where the scientist had ran. _"Lass uns gehen*__!_" he yelled.

_"GAH! Ich weiß__, ich weiß!*_" he stopped Prussia and began pulling him the other way. "He's not there, I've practically lived here for 7 years, I memorized the _verdammt*_ place! I know where he's heading, and I also know a shortcut!" he dragged Prussia towards the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a huge crate. "There's a hole behind the crate, and it leads to the experimentation lab." he told him. "_H__elfen Sie mir_*."

Like Gilbert had said, there was a hole in the wall. "Look, we need to get a weapon first, this scientist is insane."

Gilbert kicked the crate open, revealing small, somewhat sharp, swords that they could use. "This guy is obsessed with weird things, so don't be surprised at what you find in there."

Prussia raised an eyebrow but quickly picked a cool-looking sword. Gilbert picked an identical-looking sword as well, making both the men raise an eyebrow. "...?"

They threw both their swords down and picked another one, both exactly the same.

Then, they did it again. Same result.

Again, same result.

Again, same result.

Again, same result.

Again, same result.

Again, same result.

...Honey, do I even need to say what happened?

"STOP!" Gilbert suddenly yelled just before Prussia was about to pick ANOTHER sword. "Let's just grab a sword and go! My sister and friend is in _DANGER!_"

Prussia, remembering Louise and Rika nodded and picked up a sword. And Gilbert happened to pick up an identical sword as well, by the way.

Both Gilbert and Prussia face-palmed before running headfirst into the hole.

* * *

><p><em>Mein gott - My god <em>

_Schwester - Sister_

_Freund - Friend_

_Verdammt - (Has many meanings, but here's only two of them) Dammit, and damned_

_Lass uns gehen - Let's go!_

__Ich weiß__, ich weiß! - I know, I know!__

___H__elfen Sie mir - Help me___

_Sorry if this is unusually short... -.-_

_Trivia Question - ...I don't really have one for the chapter, but I just have a little question for you guys. Who's your favorite genderbent character so far? (In this story of course)_

_I also added a little description in my profile for my OCs and stuff, so yeah. But there's a chain message up at the top, so try to ignore it. It's really creepy._

_So... Yeah, I introduced Gilbert, Louise's older brother. And yes, I didn't genderbend him. Besides, if he was genderbent, I'd name her Julia. XD_

_By the way, just another little question, but it's not really related to the story. PrussiaAustria or AustriaHungary? Just asking what you guys prefer. I already made my decision about who goes with who._

_Oh, and a little greeting for a certain friend of mine called Chris. _

_Apples. _

_Oh yeah, and remember da blushin' incident~? :3_


	16. New Characters Yay

_For some reason I'm really obsessed with the Nordic 5 as of now... And Scotland... And Australia..._

_I don't own anything and translations are below... Yeah._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person (Prussia &amp; Gilbert)<strong>_

When Prussia and Gilbert charged into the darkness, they both expected that the man who kidnapped both Rika and Louise would try and fight, but what actually happened made no sense.

Prussia was about to bring his sword down as he jumped into the light, but instead of the grey-haired scientist, a certain brunette man wearing a green uniform smacked him in the face with a frying pan.

Gilbert froze and dropped his sword. "DANIEL? IS THAT YOU?" he screamed.

The man blinked then suddenly dropped the frying pan. "Gilbert? What the hell happened to you? Rika and Louise were worried sick all these years!" he yelled, placing his hands on his hips. "Seriously, you're such an inconsiderate idiot!"

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "I was TRYING to escape, but this _a__rschloch*_ kept stopping me! He f**king did weird stuff to me!"

"**_REALLY?_**" he snarled, stomping on the fallen scientist. He was under Daniel's foot, or to be more precise, his _HEELED_ boot.

Prussia, who somehow recovered the frying pan to the face, stood up and raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get here?"

Daniel blinked and screamed. "TWO GILBERTS! MY WORST FEARS HAVE BEEN REALIZED!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Both Prussia and Gilbert yelled.

_**After some joking around, getting hit many times with a frying pan, and bad puns, they finally settled down and decided to look for Rika and Louise, and wow, that was long...**_

"So, Daniel," Gilbert glanced at Daniel, who was repeatedly smacking the scientist around with his frying pan. "How did you get here?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I'll be there to help Rika whenever she needs it... And I'll beat the crap out of anyone who hurts her..."

Prussia shivered. _"Damn, this guy sure acts like Hungary... If it was Specs who was kidnapped, all hell would be unleashed..."_

The scientist stirred. Daniel glared at him and grabbed his shirt collar. "TELL ME WHERE RIKA IS!"

The scientist laughed with a crazy look in his eyes. _**"You'll never find 'em~!"**_

Daniel cursed in Hungarian and stood up. Gilbert sighed. "You won't get information out of him. He's a nutcase," he pointed a door in the far corner of the room. "Try there. It's the experimentation lab."

Daniel nodded and kicked the door down, screaming "THIS IS FOR YOU RIKA!" He quickly charged into the room with his trusty frying pan in his hands.

"RIKA, I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Oh, Daniel. Why are you here? I don't remember telling you where I went." Rika told him. Both her and Louise were tied up near the door. They were both fully conscious, but Louise had a small bruise on her forehead.

Daniel laughed. "Rika, I will always be there to help you! No matter what, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you!"

Rika raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was even here of all places?"

"You have a tracking device in your pants."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." Daniel laughed nervously. "Let me get you guys untied first." She quickly unfastened the ropes. By the way, Gilbert is outside. I finally found him-

Rika suddenly stood up and closed the door. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

A loud scream of profanities came from inside the door, so we're censoring that. Not only that, it was Rika who was screaming. So yeah... It was pretty disturbing.

Rika suddenly ran out and tackled Gilbert. "...!"

Gilbert froze for a few seconds in shock, but grinned obnoxiously. "Wow, Specs. I always thought you were a prissy-

She suddenly took out her hairpin and stabbed Gilbert in the shoulder with it. Gilbert screamed in pain. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL, SPECS!"

"Idiot..." she muttered, burying her face in his chest. "Me and Louise were worried sick over you..."

Gilbert blinked and laughed. He noticed Louise standing close to the door with a shocked expression. "Yo, Lutz!" he yelled.

She suddenly tackled him, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "_Bruder..."_

Daniel smiled and joined the love fest by hugging all of them.

However, poor Prussia was left all alone... Again... "..._Verdammt_..."

_**With Romana (Romana's POV)**_

"Antonio is such a freaking ass..." I growled, gathering all the ripe tomatoes in a basket while Antonio was _still_ trying to figure out how to work the new hose we bought.

"Antonio! Quit screwing around with the hose and help me, _idiota_!" Antonio laughed and waved his hands. "Aw, Lovi, don't be a- WOAH!"

The hose suddenly came to life and rocketed Antonio into the air. "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_"

"_**ANTONIO, YOU F**KING MORON!**_" were probably my last words, seeing that Antonio was headed towards me at full speed. "_**ROMANAAAAAAAA! MIRAR HACIA FUERA*!" (A/N: I suck at Spanish. *shot*)**_

Oh sh*t.

_**With Japan, Alice, and Sakura (Third Person)**_

Alice took a small sip of her tea. She, Japan, and Sakura were sitting in Sakura's living room. Japan had woken up a few minutes ago, so nothing out of the ordinary happened. Other than Allie abandoning Alice to have fun, while she had to watch over a guy she barely even knew, much less liked. Well, she didn't hate Japan. She just felt embarrassed around him, partly because it was her fault he got knocked unconscious. She also felt uncomfortable around him because he saw her drunken pirate side.

Alice bit her lip and shifted around in her seat uncomfortably. "Erm... Japan, was it? I'm terribly sorry for hurting you with my... er... sword. I wasn't thinking straight, and I drank a bit too much at the pub..." she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm very sorry, and I hope we can put this behind us. If it makes you feel a bit better, just a little while ago I got a massive hangover and threw up."

Sakura shuddered. "Please do not remind me, Alice-san... It took me many hours to clean up kitchen... And bathroom..." her face paled. "You almost killed many of my koi fish." she sighed softly when Alice began apologizing again. She wouldn't admit it, but she quite enjoyed the shows the Englishwoman put on, especially when drunk. It was actually entertaining.

Japan nodded. "It is fine. It was also my fault for staying under tree. I should have been more careful. Not only that, I am used to that behavior. My friend, Britain, acts like that quite often. I am used to it. He is also very... active." he smiled at Alice. With her around, it felt as though Britain was right there with him. Then again, Alice looked almost exactly like the gentleman, the only differences being the hairstyle and gender. And probably the clothes.

Alice's phone started to ring. Alice cursed when she saw the caller ID. She quickly excused herself and ran outside. Japan blinked in surprise. Sakura sighed, probably knowing what was going on. "Please excuse her, Japan. It's probably about her brothers." she shook her head. "She has complicated family problems."

Japan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?" Now that he thought about it, didn't Britain have some family problems of his own as well?

Sakura sighed. "Well... I guess I should tell you what happened to her first..." She took a deep breath and began telling Alice's story. "Alice-san's parents died when she young, leaving her and her four brothers and one sister alone. The oldest one, Ian, was already fifteen, so he just needed to stay for a year. However, in that year, the twins, Airah and Liam, the second oldest, Dylan, and the youngest, Margaret, were adopted. When the year passed, Ian took in Alice-san and started travelling all over the world to find the others. He left Alice all alone back here, but the stress her brother went through caused some tension between the two. Nowadays, it's only gotten worse... The only thing good from this, is that Ian managed to take back the twins and Margaret, but the twins always pick on her, while Margaret just annoys her." Sakura shook her head. "Whenever Alice-san visited me, she always had wounds everywhere on her. There was this one time she had to be hospitalized..."

"How can she go through that everyday?" Japan asked, slightly shocked. Alice's life was somewhat similar to Britain's, so he wasn't very surprised.

Alice suddenly ran back, looking extremely pissed. "_That f**king wanker..." _she snarled, angrily stuffing her cellphone in her bag. _"I hope that bloody wanker's plane crashes..." _She sighed. "Sorry Sakura and Japan. I have to go. My pain in the arse brother told me to go home." She apologized before grabbing her bag and running off.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I hope Alice-san will be alright..."

_**In an Unknown Location...**_

"Hello?" a blonde man was talking on the phone while perched on a branch of a large tree. "Oh, it's you Ivanna. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he growled, tightening the grip on his phone. "I swear, if this is something stupid, I'll come over to your house and murder you."

_"_Oh, aren't we feisty~?_" _Ivanna teased, grinning as she played with the telephone's cord. "I just have a small job for you... It seems an anonymous source paid me to tell you your next target..." she smiled. "After all, there's no one else is better for an assassination job than the blazing Phoenix himself, da?" she purred.

"Ivanna, shut your trap." He hissed. "Quit teasing me and get to the point. I'm tired, and I want to get this job over with as soon as possible."

Ivanna laughed. "Very well," she took out a card from the pocket of her pink coat and read aloud, "_The Phoenix's target is Romana Vargas and Feliciana Vargas. If the husband of Romana intervenes, kill him. Kill anyone who stands in your way. I want those two dead, and I want their heads on my desk before the end of the year. However, if possible, I also want the Phoenix to bring me two amulets. Both the Vargas sisters always wear those amulets around their necks. That is all. _It seems you've got quite a mission. Are you sure you want to take this? After all, both Romana and Feliciana are well-known, and you already know what will happen if anything happens to the two... Are you really willing to risk the world?"

The blonde grunted. "It's just a stupid legend. Besides, all I need to do is pay off Tori's debt to you, and she'll be free to do whatever she wants, without your stupid consent. Besides, both of us wins, I'll get my girlfriend, and you get enough money to help your brothers."

Ivanna's violet eyes turned dark. "Do you really think it's that easy? We all win? Trust me, in this cruel world we live in, there's no such thing as winning?" she closed her eyes. "There are only losers. I've nearly lost everything, the only thing I have is my home, and my two brothers. We barely have enough money to even feed ourselves. As for you," she grit her teeth. "You, the one who suffered many wars and hardships, are still able to say that we both win in this? You lost your home and your family. Do you need to lose anything else important to you? Tori, perhaps?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DRAG HER INTO THIS!" The blonde suddenly yelled, immediately jumping up from the branch. "Look, I know what you've been through Ivanna, but that doesn't mean you suddenly have the right to use Tori, then throw her away like some rag doll! She's a living person, not a thing!"

Ivanna laughed cruelly. "Really? Then, tell me; Why does she work for me and obediently follow my every command, despite her not wanting to? She's merely my servant. Just like Ravis and Eduard. And until you somehow manage to pay for her debt to me, she will stay like that." she laughed. "Goodbye, Feliks."

Feliks cursed and threw the phone down, smashing it upon impact. "D-

"Feliks!" A feminine voice yelled. "Is something wrong?" the voice asked worriedly. "You sound angry, and you're phone is destroyed!"

Feliks blinked and smiled. He jumped down and landed in front of a brunette woman. "Hey Tori!" he greeted cheerfully, wrapping her in a hug. "I, like, thought you couldn't find me! I was, like, so worried!"

Tori smiled and hugged him back. "Sorry for taking to long. Ravis got her head stuck inside a bush. I was helping her, but Eduard took over after that. How did you even get up there?" she glanced at the tree and frowned. "Did you hurt yourself? Did you break something off the tree? Did you-

"Liet!" he whined. "Don't, like, be such a wuss, and stuff! You're, like, a born-worrier and all that junk!" he yawned and wrapped his arms around Tori's waist. "Let's go, like, make fun of Ravis, or something._ I'm bored~_!" he continued to shake Tori, whining while doing so.

Tori frowned and huffed. "Not funny Feliks."

_**With Ivanna**_

Ivanna sighed softly and sat down after ending the call with Feliks. A man with dirty blonde hair walked in. He was wearing a coat similar to Ivanna's, but just had a different color. It was a fur-trimmed coat that was colored completely grey and black. He noticed Ivanna and sat beside her. He edged closer and closer to her. "Big sister, I'm cold."

"I-Is that so, Nikolai?" Ivanna laughed nervously, moving away from Nikolai, who just ended up moving even closer. "Maybe this cold feeling will go away if you... MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME..."

Ivanna squeaked and a blonde man with a sleepy expression walked in. He smiled at both of them. "Good morning Ivanna. Nikolai." she smiled at Nikolai, who responded with a harsh glare. Nikolai turned to him and growled, frightening the taller man.

"Wah! Ivanna, save me!" he cried, hiding behind Ivanna, who was also trying to get away from Nikolai. Nikolai stuck his tongue out and clung onto Ivanna, who smiled at both of them. She closed her eyes and frowned.

_"This happiness won't last forever though... I never will."_

* * *

><p><em>Mirar Hacia Fuera - Watch out. *shot for bad Spanish*<em>

_Trivia Question: Can't think of anything... I am typing this at 10:00 PM... In the Philippines... blegh..._

_Yeah... Drama and new characters. Yes, I'm trying to make this chapter as long as I can go. So no long author's not or anything. _

_And yes, I made N. Ireland & S. Ireland identical twins. N. Ireland is a guy, S. Ireland is a girl. Airah is the girl, Liam is the boy... _

_Sorry for bad spelling errors and grammatical errors, too tired to change this._


	17. What?

_I AM SO SORRY! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person (With America)<em>**

America looked out the window, bored out of his mind. He was currently looking for someone to hang out with. Britain was taking a shower, Russia was in a bad mood, China was fangirling over a _H*llo K*tty_ plushie, Antonio was drying off his and Romana's clothes, Germany was somewhere, Italy was just Italy and would be way more annoying than fun to pester, and Romana...

Well, he likes being a man, thank you very much.

He noticed something lying face-down in the middle of the road with something white on top of it. It also had a curl sticking out of it's head...

America squinted to get a better look at it. He wiped his glasses and his eyes widened with shock. "CANADIA?"

_**With Romana**_

Romana harshly stabbed a poor eggplant with malice as Madeline silently watched with pity. "_Damn that f**king hose... Damn that f**king Antonio..!_" she snarled.

Madeline flinched. "_Um... Romana?"_

"_Ho intenzione di ucciderlo_*..."

"_Romana..."_

"_Lo vado a strangolare con il tubo*..._"

"_Romana..!_" Madeline whisper-shouted/squeaked.

Romana rolled her eyes and glanced at Madeline, who was out of breath. "What's wrong?" she groaned, throwing out the remains of what used to be a eggplant.

Madeline flinched when he throat began to sting. "_Maybe I overdone it with the shouting... Oh, I mean it's just..." _she held up her necklace. "_It's this thing. I think whatever spell Alice put on this is starting to wear out-and you're not really listening, are you?"_

Romana sighed and turned to Madeline. "I'm pretty sure you're overreacting, after all me and Antonio can see you? You should feel lucky to have that. Who else can't be seen by anyone?"

**_"CANADA! GET OFF THE ROAD!"_**

Romana twitched and dropped the knife. "WHAT THE F**K DID YOU JUST SAY?"

**With France and Blitain-er, I mean Britain**

"Oh ho ho Britain, I didn't know you had it in you~" France purred, grinning at the peeved Englishman. Francine was sitting beside him, giggling her butt off. "So, how did Allie react to-

"**NOT FUNNY FRANCE.**" Britain growled. "For the last bloody time, I did not have your sick and twisted version of a "jolly good time." Not only that, Allie simply dragged me before I was able to clothe myself, you bloody frogs..."

Francine winked and nudged France. She whispered staring at Allie, who was behind the Brit with a mischievous grin. "I don't believe you- HI BUTTHEAD!"

Britain screamed and hid behind France. "Allie! Don't scare me like that!"

"Then how should I scare you?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Nah, I actually don't."

"_Ugh_, you're just like that wanker, America."

France looked around. "Speaking of _Amérique*_, where is he? I remember seeing him looking out the _fenêtre*_"

Francine whipped her hair, smacking the Brit in the face. "He screamed out, "Canadia," then ran out. I don't know who he is though."

"Wait, Canada is here?"

"...Who?"

_**Prussia's POV**_

I'm really happy that the awesome me managed to save Louise with some (but not much) help from my strangely not-so-awesome twin, Gilbert. I mean, he was kind of awesome (but not AS awesome) as me, but after we saved Louise and Rika, and was left alone, he suddenly snubbed me!

He wasn't even grateful that the awesome me decided to help him in the first place! Jeez, can this guy get any worse?

"You, red-eyes," he said, looking at me with a weird look in his eyes. "If you do anything to my sister, you'll wake up with a arrow right through your head and being toasted alive in a gas chamber where no one can hear you scream."

...I stand corrected. "My name," I hissed, glaring at my definitely not awesome twin. "-is the awesome Prussia. Remember it, you _verdammt*_-

"You have such a huge ego. Stop acting like a child and grow up."

"OH, IT IS ON!"

_**A little while later...**_

Rika and Louise had just come back from the lab, which, unfortunately, had been broken into while they were gone. The scientist had escaped, and all the vials and notes that were once in the room had either vanished or was torn into bits. However, Rika had somehow managed to salvage some paperwork, and a fre boxes containing kinds of chemicals, but Louise called it irrelevant, and told Rika to throw it, resulting in a short cat-fight over who was smarter. Of course, since Rika was the older one, she won because she pinched Louise's nose until she gave up.

"I hope those two didn't do anything stupid..." Rika sighed, shaking her head. "Your brother may have grown up quite a bit, but he's still arrogant. I hope Prussia won't pick a fight with him." Louise nodded quietly, avoiding Rika's worried gaze. "Louise, is Gilbert's new attitude bothering you? Because if it is, it's bothering me too." Louise looked at her and nodded. "I miss the old Gilbert. He was a lot more fun and less serious about everything. I wonder what exactly that scientist did to him to make him change..."

A loud crash and a shrill scream abruptly ended their conversation. "_Verdammt*_..." Rika cursed, glaring at the end of the corridor. "I suspected they wouldn't get along, but this is just plain ridiculous." Louise gave her a weird look, unsure of what was going on. However, after spending a few seconds in an awkward silence, she realized what was going on. She face-palmed. "Rika, I am so sorry. Here, let me carry the rest of the rest of the boxes..."

"No need to apologize," she reassured, smiling a smile that rivaled Russia's. "I'm going to take of them." She stocked all the boxes on top of each and gave them to Louise before running off. Unsure of whether to try to help her or just carry the boxes, she pressed forward, walking a bit faster, not wanting to miss the beating Rika was so obviously going to give both Prussia and Gilbert. Although she loves her brother and is past her childish stage, she hasn't gotten over the stage where comical fights and arguments amuses her to no end.

Besides, she only recently got her older brother back. Why not sit back, relax, and enjoy all the beatings Rika's going to give the albino.

* * *

><p><em>"...!" <em>a brunette woman with her hair tied back blinked, looking somewhat shocked and dazed. The blonde woman beside her wearing battle armor perked up and looked at her with worry.

_"Is something wrong?" _she asked quietly.

The brunette hesitated before brushing some strands of her brown hair out of her hairs._ "I felt... I think they're about to get released very soon..." _she muttered darkly, her eyes darting all over the place, as if looking for something.

_"What? But I thought the pendants were-_

_"They're in very good hands, but someone is after their power..." _she stood up and bit her lip._ "They're in danger."_

The brunette was about to walk away when the blonde suddenly pulled her hand down, forcing her to sit._ "Hey, hold on. You already know the rules. We can't intervene in earthly squabbles. He may always grant your wish to visit them, but this time you're going too far. Be that as it may, I also want to help, but I don't want to go against the-_

_"I thought you didn't believe in such things." _she remarked, smirking at the blonde.

_"..."_

The brunette rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the blonde._ "Sorry, but... You're right. This is a battle they must fight alone." _The blonde's eyes widened for a mere moment before hardening, concealing her emotions. However, there was a small spark in her sky blue eyes.

Inside, she cracked a grin._ "Not exactly..."_

_"Hm~? What do you mean?" _the brunette asked, sitting up to face the blonde. The blonde was much more taller than her, giving her some problems while trying to directly face her.

_"Well... I may or may not have tampered with the dimensional flow a bit..." _she said slyly, playing with the braid on the said of her head.

The brunette gasped, then smiled widely at her with pride and shock._ "I never knew you had it in you! And here I always thought you weren't the naughty type~" _she teased, gently pushing the blonde to the side. A vein appeared in the blonde' head.

_"Touch me again and I'll force you to relive the memory of one of your emperor's concerts gone wrong."_ She hissed, pointing at her with her extremely sharp nail.

The brunette quickly backed and smiled nervously. She held up her hands in defeat._ "Fine, Fine. Hmph, you're such a butt..." _

The blonde glared at her._ "You never grow up, do you?"_

The brunette stuck her tongue out and smiled._ "Hehehe..." _she giggled playfully, smiling at the blonde. However, her smile soon fell and was replaced by a serious expression._ "But though, are you sure those people you sent in are powerful enough?"_

_The blonde thought for a moment, and for a brief moment, smiled. "Divided no, but if they unite, they may as well surpass us..."_

_"Wow, that sounds cheesy." _She blurted out, earning another glare and a smack to the head from the blonde.

_"I thought all YOUR myths you invented were cheesy." _The brunette huffed and folded her arms.

_"Hey, blame Demetrios for that! I got most of my myths from him!" _she yelled, pointing an accusing finger to a brunette man wearing a crown made out of leaves who was covered by the shade in a nearby tree. He didn't seem to notice as he flipped over and covered his ears with his hands.

_"You mean 'copied.' " _she told her bluntly.

_"No." _

_"Ja."_

_"Nu-uh."_

_"Ja."_

_"No, plus infinity, ha!"_

_"Ja, your argument makes no sense and is automatically invalid."_

_"Keep it down there! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" Demetrios_ suddenly yelled, standing up._ "I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THREE DAYS THANKS TO YOU TWO! Ο Θεός διάολε, οι δυο σας! Μπορεί κάποιος να μην κοιμηθείς εδώ γύρω πια!" _he cursed in some kind of ancient language and fell back on the grass, still angry.

_"Whoops, my bad." _The brunette laughed nervously. The blonde rolled her eyes._ "Yeah, it is." _

_"Oh, I nearly forgot! Well, w__hat made you choose them, anyway?"_

_"A few of them happen to be related to our brothers, Germania and Rome."_

* * *

><p><em>I FINALLY DID THIS! (Warning: Long Author's Note below)<em>

_First of all, I am so sorry this story has been very...weird. Mostly because it started when I was young and stupid. (Explaining the crappy writing. Not only that, Allie and Sakura, aka, Saiyo, was originally supposed to be OCs, until they somewhere along the way, morphed into Nyotalia. Not only that, I didn't have enough information back then with name, personalities, and whatnot._

_Not only that, the made up names are for countries with no set Nyotalia name. Austria's version is a different case, I did not know people preferred her to be named Sophie, or Sofia. So, I made up a name starting with R. (I'm stupid, Rika is obviously a Japanese name)_

_Not only that, I do not have a specific preference of when to upload chapters. Most likely I'll upload them on weekends or Sundays or Fridays. And for the reason for this very long hiatus is because I'm in the U.S now. Not only that, my uncle LOVES driving me to places I don't even want to go. =.=_

_Anyways, I tried to drag out the chapter as much as I could, but you know. _

_Sorry for the dumb chapter. It's just that the plane ride home is three days, and I have no more Wi-Fi in my place. I also needed to probably explain what's going to happen in future chapters just in case I can't update quickly. _

_Oh, and some of the names are actually good for the characters, and if you research Demetrios in Google, you'll get who he is. (The name's origin) Also, I'm revealing some relations to the normal Hetalia nations. And before any of you go thinking that everyone is related to their look-alike, that's not exactly correct._


	18. OMG AN UPDATE

_OHGODYOUGUYSDONTKNOWHOWMUCHS TUFFIHADTODOIMSOSORRYXC._

_Updates will also go slower than before... Sorry... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Madeline stared at Romana and she repeatedly smacked both America and Canada's head into the wall. As soon as she practically ripped the suicidal Canadian off the road, she began to beat them senseless, and completely forgot about poor Madeline's dilemma.

Sure, she could talk to Antonio, but Antonio wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the cookie jar. She also had her sister and Francine, but Francine would somehow turn her simple problem perverted, and Allie would resort to more violent and *cough*idiotic*cough* methods. Alice was busy, and her only other friend, Femke, really wouldn't help with the matter unless bribed.

So in other words, poor Madeline was left to solve her itty-bitty problem on her own. Madeline shook her head and floated upwards, disappearing into the ceiling. "..." she gazed outside, watching the people move past with their own little things to do.

She looked down and saw that the living room turned into a madhouse, America had escaped Romana's clutches and was knocking everything in his way over(including Russia...*shivers*), Canada tried to become one with table so Romana wouldn't kill him, while Francine was just enjoying the whole thing with Chun-Yan, who was drinking her herbal tea.*cough*oil*cough*

"_When I'm with them... I feel as though I'm a part of whatever they're doing... I don't want to be forgotten and left behind... I want to stay with everyone..." _she whispered sadly, floating over to the bed.

"Well, that's quite a dilemma you have here~" a voice with a very thick Polish accent purred. Suddenly, the windows opened and a blonde man with piercing green orbs jumped in, successfully landing without noise.

Madeline gasped in shock and backed away, edging towards Romana's mirror. (She was in Romana's room) "Call me Feliks," he introduced, smirking at how nervous Madeline looked and was. _"This is going to be easy." _He thought, leaning against the wall.

"I have a propo- SACK!" Madeline, in panic, grabbed the closest thing behind her and chucked it at Feliks, hitting his lower jaw. Madeline gasped and floated over to him. "OH MY MAPLE! I'M SO SORRY!" She apologized, frantically trying to help the blonde up, to no avail she was... well, dead.

Feliks laughed weakly. "_It's alright,_" he gasped, holding his pained jaw while forcing a smile. "_It didn't hurt._"

"N-Now..." He coughed, straightening up. He looked at Madeline and smiled. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person (Gilbert &amp; Prussia)<strong>_

"...I hate you." Gilbert muttered darkly, glaring at the sulking Prussian beside him.

"I hate you more." Prussia replied, sticking his tongue out at the other albino.

Why were they sharing their hatred for each other at this very moment?

Well, it was probably because they were kicked out of Rika's house, and were stuck in a pouring downfall of rain.

Completely nude.

How did it all start?

Well...

_Flashback:_

_"Prussia! Gilbert!" Rika yelled, lifting up a giant cardboard box filled with papers (with Louise's help of course) from the car's trunk. "Help us with these boxes like normal gentle-_

_Gilbert screamed as Prussia tugged on his hair, forcing the albino man down as he kicked him in the shins._

_"...Men." Rika face-palmed walking away from Louise, who fell over due to the sudden shift of weight._

_"Both of you just- SLAP!_

_Both Prussia and Gilbert stared in forming horror. In their little catfight, Rika had made the mistake of getting too close, resulting in one of them slapping her._

_Boy, would they regret it. _

...And that was pretty much what happened. Rika ripped all their clothes off and left them in the rain to die of hypothermia.

Pretty nice way to die, if you asked me.

"Mommy look!" a little boy shouted, pointing at both the albinos. "There are two naked guys!"

His mother shushed him, gave them a look and hurried on, covering the boy's eyes.

Prussia face-palmed. "Ugh... Why must the awesome people," he snickered. "other than you of course, suffer this?"

Gilbert gave him a look and sighed quietly. "...I've faced worse."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

He nodded silently. "It's all that little b*tch's fault..." he muttered darkly, his eyes seemingly turning a deeper shade of red as he said this, anger evident in his red orbs.

Prussia raised an eyebrow in both concern and confusion. "Who?"

"The child the devil cradled in his very hands..." he hissed, his eyes turning sharper and more fierce. He was twitching.

"Uh... Do you like Shakesphere or something?" Prussia asked nervously, noticing Gilbert's sudden change in behavior. He bit his lip and moved to his left.

Gilbert's finger, which was impatiently tapping against his arm, started going faster. He started twitching even more. He opened his mouth and Prussia's eyes widened in horror and shock.

He had fangs.

Gilbert suddenly whipped his head around and stared at the Prussian with bloodlust. He opened his mouth to say something... "-

"Prussia, Gilbert, you can come in now." Louise peeked out the window frame, smiling at both of them. Prussia never thought he'd be happier to see the German. He quickly ran inside, grabbing the towel Louise had in her hands.

Louise raised an eyebrow as Gilbert walked in, soaking wet. "What happened to him?" she asked, looking at Gilbert, his head down, and his bangs covering his eyes. He was mumbling something incoherently. Louise gave him a worried look. "Bruder... Are you alright?"

He looked up.

"I don't remember."

* * *

><p>Ivanna sighed quietly, tapping her finger against the table as she waited for Feliks' report to come in. She glanced at the window and sighed quietly.<p>

"It's snowing again..." she said thoughtfully, standing up to peer into the window.

"It's not that I don't like snow..." she muttered to herself, looking up at the grey sky. "It just bring bad memories..."

_"YOU MONSTER!" a woman cried, cradling a dead child. Ivanna was smiling at the woman with a cruel, sadistic smile on her face. "Ah, but he could no longer work." She held up her finger to make a point. "It's better for the crops, da? We now have more fertilizer~"_

_The woman gaped at Ivanna and pointed a cold finger at her. "M-My son..." she stuttered weakly, but angrily. "IS NOT GARBAGE!"_

_Suddenly Ivanna raised her shovel directly above the woman's head. She quivered nervously in fear. "I-I..." she began, gulping._

_Ivanna opened her eyes. "Ah, you are right. He was valuable worker... I shouldn't have gotten rid of him. However, you on other hand..." she smiled at the woman. "Are not as valuable."_

_All the workers close by covered their ears and eyes as the shovel cracked the woman's skull open, killing her upon contact. Ivanna frowned at her now-bloodied shovel. "Now I have to clean up mess." she sighed. She looked at the workers staring at her. She smiled coldly. "Do you also want to be fertilizer?"_

_And with that, they went to work. Ivanna smiled and her herself put her hands together. She gave a small cheer in glee. "Ah, we all get along now, da? Continue working while I check on my favorites~" _

_She stepped on the bodies as if they were nothing and walked towards the small cottage in the distance. She suddenly stopped and shivered. She gripped her scarf and breathed out cold air. "...Ms. Winter..." she gave a dry laugh. "Looks like Ms. Winter is coming by again this year as well..." she whispered sadly, opening the door to the cottage._

_A blonde woman with glasses bowed deeply to her. "A-Ah! H-Hello Ms. Russia!" she stuttered nervously, giving out a nervous laugh. "B-Back from your b-break so soon...?"_

_She whipped her head around, her long hair whipping the blonde in the face. It left small red streaks across the woman's face and knocked off her glasses, but the woman dared not to do anything in the platinum blonde's presence. "Did you not want me here sooner?" she said sharply, grabbing the woman's collar, suspending her in air._

_The blonde squeaked in fear. "N-NO!" she screamed. "I-I D-DIDN'T M-MEAN-_

_She was suddenly gently put down she gulped and stared at Ivanna. Ivanna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ah, my apologies. I am just in bad mood." she smiled at the smaller blonde. Unlike her previous smiles, it seemed much more warm. "Ms. Winter is visiting again this year, so I'm not in very good mood." she laughed. "извините."_

_The blonde straightened up and nodded, looking slightly less afraid. "Erm... I guess it's ok..."_

_Ivanna nodded. "You may pick up your glasses. Also, clean up marks on your face. It doesn't match you." _

_The blonde nodded quickly and was about to walk off when Ivanna stopped her. "Oh, and Laine..." Ivanna said, turning to her. Ivanna gave her another warm smile. "Happy Birthday."_

_Laine blinked, taking what she said in, then nodded and walked away, looking a bit more happy. Ivanna smiled at her and entered a room. She sat down. And looked outside. There was an unusually heavy snowstorm. She sighed as she cleaned her bloodstained shovel. "Ms. Winter..." she thought quietly, staring outside intently. "Who are you claiming next...?"_

_"MS. IVANNA LOOK OUT!" _

_Ivanna looked up and just at that exact moment, a gunshot rang through the air and a girl collapsed in front of her._

"U-Um... M-Ms. I-Ivanna?" a voice interrupted her from her thoughts. A small blonde child looked up at her. Ivanna gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yes Ravis~?"

He gulped and handed her a letter. "H-Here... I-It's F-Feliks' r-report..." Ivanna took it from him and nodded. "Спасибо."

He nodded, but stood where he was. "U-Um... I-I d-don't m-mean t-to s-say a-anything w-wrong M-Ms. I-Ivanna..." he looked down nervously. "B-But... W-Well... I-It's y-you k-know... L-Laine's b-birthday-

Ivanna winced and Ravis squeaked, he gulped and noticed Ivanna seemed... sadder. "U-Um..." he cleared his throat. "I-I just want t-to say... Can we visit her? I-I mean, I made her a present and everything..."

Ivanna nodded slowly. "Yes... Of course..."

"O-Oh!" Raivis smiled and bowed deeply. "_Paldies_!" he quickly ran off, eager to do something. Ivanna gave a small smile. "Such an innocent boy..." she whispered thoughtfully. She smile quickly dropped in a matter of seconds.

"_Oh, how I wish to still have that innocence..._ "

* * *

><p>"So, we have a deal then?" said Feliks, outstretching his hand for Madeline to shake.<p>

Madeline stared at it with slight doubt and looked at him. "...Do you swear you'll keep your end of the deal?"

He nodded reassuringly, grinning confidently. "_Oczywiście_!" he grinned, crossing his heart with his fingers.

Madeline stared at him then nodded slowly. "It's a deal. But..." she looked away nervously. "...Romana and Feliciana won't get hurt, right?"

Feliks smiled suspiciously. "You already sealed the deal." he stated, ignoring what Madeline had previously said. He jumped out the window and disappeared into the trees. Madeline looked out and sighed. "...I hope I did the right thing..."

* * *

><p><em>Look guys, I'm really sorry I updated late, but hopefully it was worth it. (noitwasn't*shot*)<em>

_Anyway, I hope this is better than previous chapters. My writing has improved thanks to my English teacher. :)_


End file.
